


Dante's Country Weekend

by cursedspardawrites



Series: Devil May Trash [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Contemporary Paranormal, F/M, Jackalwere, Werewolf, Witchcraft, country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedspardawrites/pseuds/cursedspardawrites
Summary: Malcolm Blackwell, Brittany's human grandfather, came to Devil May Cry to offer Dante a job-hunt and kill down the jackalwere that has been attacking his farm and his livestock, and at the same time come over for a country weekend. He accepts the job, and soon the Blackwell-Sparda clan are off on a country weekend on Malcolm's farm. Dante and the clan meets new people, finds the Jackalwere, and go back home...maybe.If Evalisse can stop making friends with the local werewolf pack, Dante can maybe catch one break with Brittany, and also not get drunk off moonshine?! What?!*Takes place before Magical Memories II and Devil May Cry 4
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Father/Daughter - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship, Grandfather/Granddaugter-Relationship, Grandfather/Grandmother, Husband/Wife-Relationship, Sparda Blackwell Family
Series: Devil May Trash [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1298108
Kudos: 2





	1. The Job

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Yes, I'm back with a new story, this time a short one while I'm working on Magical Memories II! This time, Dante goes to the country for one weekend...that may or may not go bad if he can just focus killing the jackalwere (that isn't mine-it belongs to the folx of Wizards of the Coast). New folx come in this one, and then maybe...just maybe...I'll finally do a preview of Magical Memories 2. Just maybe...

“What’s with the truck?” Lady asked when they walked up to Devil May Cry.

Dante turned and squinted-and sure enough, there was a truck parked outside of the shop. It was a grey GMC truck from what he can make out in the darkness, and it was muddy all over. “I don’t know,” he admitted, shrugging his guitar case. “Might be a new customer-“

“DADDY!” A small, brunette haired girl ran outside and slammed into Dante’s legs, wrapping her tiny arms around one of them. She looked up at him, her big blue eyes blinking and her small lips turned up into a huge smile. “Daddy, your home!”

A huge smile appeared on Dante’s face as he leaned down and picked his daughter up. Even though it’s been a couple months since she came into his life, he still couldn’t believe it-he had a daughter. From a thousand years ago who still remembered him and loved him, even though he still had the guilt of not raising her all this time because of his father in law, Mephistopheles, killed him in the past so he wouldn’t be near his daughter, which was his wife.

“Hey, sweetheart!” He said, kissing her on the cheek. “I missed you so, so much! Where’s your mama?” he asked, after waving goodbye to Lady.

Evalisse Blackwell Sparda wrapped her tiny arms around his neck as they walked inside, burying her small face in the crook of his neck. Even though she wasn’t truly four years old, she could change forms-her four year old self and her thousand year old self. But she liked being four years old and being small, just so she can be with her parents. “Mommy’s talking to a cowboy,” she answered, pulling back. “He smells like dirt and hay, and he said that…that we can go to his farm this weekend so we can do some farm work! Daddy, what’s farm work?”

Farm…work?

A cowboy that smells like dirt and ha-

He knew who’s truck was sitting outside of the shop.

“Sweetheart, that’s your grandpa…who probably doesn’t even know that you’re my daughter yet,” he slowly explained, already imaging his death in the hands of the old cowboy via his shotgun. “And farm work is when you take care of the animals and shovel up horse poop when they poop. And sometimes at night, you get to see the stars…and pray that the big bad wolf doesn’t poke around and eat you.” And with a playful growl and a tickle, he made Evaliesse shriek and laugh, trying to wiggle out of his arms once they walked in.

“Dante Middle Name Sparda, are you trying to scare Evalisse with that wolf tale?” Brittany Sparda asked as soon as they walked in. Brittany was a voluptuous, curvy woman, with long, raven black hair that was in a ponytail tonight, and she was also a newly-reborn half demon. She had a fake Salazar Slytherin locket around her neck that she kept her demon half in, and on top of that she was a witch and the Daughter of the Demon Lord Mephistopheles and soon to be the Arch-Duchess of Cania.

Try saying all of those titles ten times fast.

And also on top of that, she was his fiancée again after they got engaged again in Cania. Oh, and her life is tied to the Bronzed General, Bael, after she was killed by his brother Vergil Sparda when he was Nelo Angelo.

“I was just telling daddy about papa,” Evalisse answered. “He said that we’re going to his farm so we can do farm work.”

“Oh…honey…you’re not going, remember? You’re staying with Nero and Kyrie when mama and daddy go.” Brittany told her daughter, who frowned.

“Oh hell, gal, Lil’ Bit can come too,” a deep southern voice said from beside them. “It ain’t gonna kill her to see a farm once in her life.”

Dante turned to see an actual cowboy sitting in his office/living room. He was tall, dark-skinned, and wore a plaid shirt and jeans, including shiny black cowboy boots. A glass of whiskey was in his hand, and he gave Dante a nod of an hello. “Nice seein’ ya again, boy. How’s the business?”

“Going well, sir,” Dante stammered, as Evalisse was taken from his arms and put on the floor. He wasn’t scared of her grandfather as he should be, but the man scared him more than life itself. “H-How you been, Mr. Malcolm?”

Malcolm Blackwell chuckled as he stood up and drained his whiskey. “Doin’ fine, son, doin’ fine. Just glad that you three are comin’ up this weekend. Mind if I talk to you outside?” Malcolm asked, waving for him to go outside.

Setting Evalisse down, he nodded and followed Malcolm to the porch of Devil May Cry, where he stretched. “Is there anything you need, sir?” Dante asked.

Malcolm leaned back on his heels as he thought about it. “Ever heard of a jackalwere?”

“A jackal _what_?”

“A jackalwere. Somethin’ new out near my farm. I thought I’d hire you to kill it for me.”

“So this trip is basically you lying to Brittany and hiring me to find this jackalwere and kill it?” Dante asked, turning to him.

Malcolm nodded. “She can’t know that it’s a lie. If she does, she’ll kill me.”

“Kill you? She’ll kill _me_.” He turned and looked back inside, looking at Brittany and Evalisse packing up for the trip. “And I’m terrified of her when she yells at me.” Which happens about ninety percent of the time every single day. “I’ll hunt down the jackalwere for ya, and I won’t tell her. Because if she finds out what you hired me for…I would be pinned up to the wall with my sword up my butt for a week.”

Malcolm laughed at the description of his granddaughter pinning her husband to the wall. “Are you serious?”

Dante nodded. “Sure, I’m serious. She threatens me each time I do something stupid, and she never does it…all except that one time she actually did do it, but it was on the couch for a whole week. Even bayed at the moon once, it was so bad.” He shuddered just thinking about that time he didn’t listen to Brittany, and how she cut off sex for a week-a whole _week_ -and he thought he was going to go stir-crazy without it until it ended, and he was back in her arms.

“Hey…about that rule you have about us…not-“

“Hanky-pankyin’?” Malcolm finished for him. “Yeap, still a rule, don’t want your little girl havin’ ideas when she dates.”

 _Fuckin’ hell, this is gonna be worse-and I thought I wouldn't make it through Brittany’s lost memories to not hit the sheets the moment I kissed her,_ Dante thought with a groan. “Can’t you just let us off the hook just for one night? One teeny, tiny night?”

Malcolm shook his head, laughing as he went back to the shop. ‘Sorry, son. Not lettin’ ya off the hook.” He said, laughing even harder at Dante’s expression. He patted him on the shoulder and walked in the house. ‘Good luck, kid.”

Dante glared at Malcolm’s retreating back for a moment, then started silently stomping around and growling, feeling like it was going to be a long weekend.

****

“I haven’t been in Paw Paw’s farm in ages,” Brittany said, as they started getting ready for bed. “You think grandmama’s gonna make her special breakfast the next morning?”

Dante sat at the edge of the bed, shirtless and only wearing his red pants and working on taking off his loafer-like boots, grunting in response. He was wondering how he was going to keep the jackalwere a secret, though it looks like it was going to be easy if all she’s thinking about is the farm and how it’s gonna be this weekend.

“You didn’t hear a word I just said, did you?” she asked, turning around to face him.

“What?’ he looked up to her-and wished he didn’t.

Because she was just in a towel and nothing else, her long raven hair curled around her. Her long legs were stretched out, and Dante could see the droplets of water on her tawny skin. All he wanted to do was lick them off, then throw her on the bed and lick her till she screams. Then he’ll tear off the towel and have his way with her-

“I said, do you think grandmama’s gonna make her special breakfast the next morning?” Brittany asked again, cutting into his daydream. She stood up and walked over him, and Dante had to look up and inhale that dark, sexy scent of hers she switched to lately when she stood in front of him. She was still wearing that damnable towel, and it’ll only take him a couple seconds to take it off and throw her on the bed-

“She will,” he answered quickly, standing up and making her take a step back. “And it’ll be the best breakfast ever.” He pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply. His hands roamed along her back, gripping the towel as his tongue explored her mouth. He heard that sigh of hers as she tried to deepen the kiss, and he obliged, sinking back down on the bed and pulling her onto his lap.

“What is wrong with you to-“ Brittany started to say before he cut her off, kissing her again. The kiss had gotten deeper and hotter, and before long the towel dropped from her body and slipped to the floor, leaving her naked.

“I’m not going to be able to make love to you during this weekend, so I have to-“ Dante answered in between the kisses, rolling her and placing her on the bed. Her legs were parted by his body, and he pinned her wrists on either side of her. “do it now before it drives me completely crazy and I’ll end up baying at the moon again.”

She blinked up at him as he spoke, not saying anything for a moment. Then she leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Then make love to me tonight,” she whispered against his lips.

Dante smiled and kissed her again, releasing her wrists so he could take his pants off. “Promise you’ll scream for me?’ he asked before kissing her one more time, hearing that sweet moan escape from her lips.


	2. The Blackwell Farm

The next morning everyone piled into the truck, and Dante opted for the back with Evalisse while Brittany sat up front. The both of them were a bit sore from making love all night, getting lost in each other to the point that Dante had her against the wall, fucking her deeply and hard and ruthlessly, his cock twitching deep inside her as he came as hard as he could inside her.

He let the talking fade in the background as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, forgetting to take that coffee that usually kept him awake. In his head, all he could hear and think about is last night was them in their own little world, making love and possibly making a dent in the wall. He couldn’t stop thinking of the many positions they were in as they made love, how her body melted almost perfectly with his. Even the promise of screaming for him drove him insane as they reached their peak, and they came together, shuddering and moaning together as they kissed one more time.

“You do realize that we can get around Paw Paw’s rule, right?” Brittany said after they made love the third time. “I do know a place where we can be alone…where you and me can be together and-“ she stopped as he kissed her again, cupping her head and his thumb grazed the shell of her ear. “Do this all day…maybe all night….”

“Really?” he asked, pulling back. “You know a place?”

She nodded. “You know that little spot by the lake? There’s a house there…and it only has one bed…a bed big enough for the both of us.”

Dante’s mouth curled up into a grin at the words, and kissed her again. “I love it when a plan comes together,” he whispered before they made love one more time.

“Daddy?” Evalisse called, snapping him out of his nap.

He gave a start and rubbed his eyes, his mouth curled up into small smile. “Yeah, princess?” he said as he stretched.

“What plan came together?”

_Shit…shit, shit, shit, shit._

“Nothing, sweetie,” Dante lied smoothly, reaching over to ruffle her hair. “No plan came together.” He looked up at the rear-view mirror and caught Malcolm’s eye. He gave him a wink before turning back to his daughter. “Why don’t we play a game? First one to see a horse is a rotten egg,” he said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Evalisse grinned and nodded, looking at the window intently to find a horse, while Dante settled back and went back to sleep.

An hour or so later, Evalisse’s squeals woke him up when she pointed out a horse, interrupting his dream of being in bed with Brittany again, just so he can hear her sweetly make those noises again. They were at the barn when he woke up and turned to the window to see the red-colored farm that was attached to a light brown two story house.

“Looks like I’m the rotten egg,” he mumbled as he stretched.

As the truck rolled up the driveway, his eye caught a couple things: a shaggy haired man who was shirtless and was digging next to another man, who had greasy hair and wore a cut-off sleeveless shirt. Second thing was the odd worried look the shaggy haired man was giving him when they drove by, and he was looking straight at him. “Who are they?” Dante asked, sitting up straight.

“Oh, that’s Brandon and Elias,” Malcolm answered as he pulled up behind a old 1970s red coupe Deville. “They started working for us a couple years ago, and they’ve been a great help with me and your grandmama.” He shut off the car and started to get out. “Remember the rule, you two?” he asked, making both Brittany and Dante stop in their tracks.

Brittany sighed as she gave her husband a worried look, and sighed. “Paw Paw, we’re married-“

“I know that. But think about your little girl back there. Don’t want her having nightmares.” Malcolm explained with a small nod at Evalisse, who was too busy counting horses to even care at this point.

‘True-but she’s not gonna have nightmares about me and-wait, _what_? You know she’s our-“

“It ain’t that hard to tell that she’s y’all’s daughter. You were always countin’ horses each time you came up here, and on top of that, she got dem blue eyes like Dante, so I figured she’s yours. Also she does call Dante daddy…” Malcolm explained with a grin as he walked in the house. “I’ll tell yer grandmama that you’re here.”

Brittany stood there, shaking her head while Dante came over to help Evalisse out of her carseat, shaking her head. “Well, I guess we can’t keep it a secret, since Paw Paw’s that smart,” she mused with a shake of her head, grabbing her purse and shutting the door. “Are you gonna be alright without us…you know…” she gestured a bit, trying not to use the words, though Evalisse was walking around the truck, trying to get the horses.

Resting his arm over her head on the truck, he sighed and placed his forehead on hers. “We’ll just have to deal with it. But we do have that plan of ours…” he mumbled before he kissed her softly. “But I’ll be alright. It’ll be my first time workin’ on a farm, so it’ll keep me busy.” Along with hunting down the jackalwere and killing it.

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. “Don’t work yourself to death, alright?” she said. “Evalisse wants to spend time with her daddy too this weekend.’ She patted him on the cheek and walked inside, leaving Dante to stand there for a moment, chuckling before getting the bags.

****

Evalisse wondered near the horses, curious about them when she saw them on the side of the road. She stopped near the fence and watched them trot and run around, and she watched in awe at the majestic animals. “So cool…” she said in awe, watching the black one canter around the huge space. She crossed her hands on the wooden fence and watched them, not keeping her eyes off of them.

“Cool, huh?” a voice said.

She turned her head and saw another brunette haired girl coming up next to her. She wore a blue shirt, riding breeches and boots, and she stood next to her, smiling. “I never ridden one before,” Evalisse admitted with a frown. “I wish I can ride one this weekend.”

“I can ask my daddy if we can ride,” the girl said. “He takes care of the horses here, and he’s really smart too!”

Evalisse brightened up with that. “Can we?” she asked, nearly jumping up and down. “Can we, can we, can we?”

The girl nodded. “I can ask, but I think we can.” She held out her hand to shake it. “My name’s Krystal.”

Evalisse took her hand, smiling back at her. “I’m Evalisse,”

The two girls smiled and turned back to the horses, giggling and talking about whatever they wanted, becoming fast friends.


	3. The Hunt Begins

The smell of food filled the air as the three of them walked in the house.

Malcolm sniffed the air and grinned. “Looks like your grandmama’s cookin’ a feast.’ He said as he went to the kitchen, where a small, heavyset woman with raven black hair, brown eyes and wearing blue glasses was pulling out some biscuits from the oven. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead as the couple walked in the kitchen.

“Hey there, babies!” Caroline Blackwell placed her cast-iron skillet pan down on the mat carefully as Brittany went over and hugged her. “How’s y’all trip?”

“It was good, it was good,” Brittany answered with a smile. “Grandmama, you remember Dante, right?”

Caroline turned to Dante and squinted a bit. “Hell yeah I remember your boyfriend,” she said with a laugh as she pulled him into a hug. “So tall and cute,” she dusted him off before turning back to Brittany. “You two are still datin’, right?’

“Uh, no ma’am,” Dante answered before she answered. “We’re actually married now.”

“And they have a little girl too,” Malcolm interjected. “Evalisse, and she’s a spittin’ image of the both of ‘em. Just now, she was countin’ how many horses were out there. Probably out there doin’ it now.”

“Sho’ nuff? She asked, looking around for her. “Well then, might need to meet my new grandbaby.” She moved back to the stove, where she turned turned it off and moved the grits to the table. “Now wash up for breakfast, you two,” she shooed them out of the kitchen, leaving Malcolm to lead them to their room…

Which was a separate two twin-sized beds with a nightstand and a lamp between them.

“Papaw-“ Brittany whined as she walked in. She knew her grandfather wanted to make his ‘hanky panky’ rule stick, but not that bad. ‘We’re married, and I think we can sleep without touching each other.”

“No we can’t,” Dante muttered, then let out a small noise of pain when Brittany’s foot stomped on his foot.

“I know, I know,” Malcolm said as he moved aside and let them in. “But just for that little girl-“

“Okay…just for Evalisse,” she agreed, seeing Malcolm smile and nod once before leaving to leave them alone.

Dante placed their suitcases down near the closet and sat on his bed, already hating the fact that he had to sleep at least a foot from her. ‘This is gonna suck,” he mumbled, running a frustrated hand through his hair. “I’m gonna go crazy without at least touching you or kissing you.”

Brittany chuckled as she placed her things down on her bed. “But we can deal with it,” she said, turning to him and walked over to him. She stood in front of him and smiled softly, tipping his face so he can look up at her. “Because of our little secret plan that they don’t know….” She leaned down and gently kissed him.

Dante hummed in the kiss as he kissed her back, his fingers trailing down her side. The hunger to have her, to take her and damning everything, not caring if her grandparents could hear her scream his name over and over again, came to him full force, but he forced it down. He could wait till they slipped off to be alone in that house so they can be as loud as they want to. “Babe…” he said against her lips, smiling softly, standing up.

“I know,” she whispered, gently pulling back and smiled. “But soon, baby. Soon you’ll have me, body and soul. I promise.”

He nodded as she left to go wash her hands, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Dante sat back down on the bed, licking his lips. He could still feel her lips against his, and that hunger to have her rose back a thousand times. “Fuck,” he swore, hand twitching and wishing that she was in front of him again, just so he can touch her.

But he couldn’t, and this wasn’t the time to have thoughts about his wife naked under him, holding him, scratching his back, touching him, anything to hear her scream his name tonight.

But right now, he was going to force this all down and wait for that moment for them to slip away and have their alone time together. Now he had find the jackalwere and hunt it down before he could get his reward for all of this craziness.

It was after breakfast, when the last biscuit was eaten, and Evalisse has met her grandparents, that Dante went to take a walk around the farm before he went on that horseback ride with Evalisse. He walked around everywhere, trying to find a sign of the jackalwere-footprints, a patch of fur, something to get him on track. But he didn’t find not one thing-until he ran into Elias.

For some reason, Elias cursed to himself when he saw Dante round the corner. “You must be the new farmhand,” Dante said the moment the shaggy-haired man back up.

Now that Dante was close to him, he could see that the shaggy-haired man was a bit tall and handsome, with brown eyes and a bit of an olive-tanned skin. “Y-Yeah I am,” he said with a stutter, wincing as if it was in pain. “I’m Elias. Elias Heartwood,’ he said, wincing once more. “Malcolm hired me a month ago.”

Dante took note of the wincing and nodded. It was odd, coming from a human-and on top of that he smelled kinda funny. “Nice to meet you, Elias,” he said with a small smile. “He hired you a month ago, huh? Heard any rumors about the things called a-“

“N-No!” Elias said all of a sudden, shaking his head and walking backwards. “You…you know _nothing_ , Jon Snow,” his voice started to shake as he started to run. Dante cursed and ran after him, jumping over the wooden fence and followed him into the woods. Once they were in the woods, he pulled out his guns and started to shoot.

Elias ducked and dodged, the bullets not hitting him once. He cursed again as he ran after him faster, shooting again, and Elias dodged again before one of the bullets grazed his arm, making him yelp in pain. “Shit!” he cursed as he got up and started to run again, but didn’t go far as he dropped to his knees. Slowly, he turned around on all fours, pulling his teeth back like a wolf’s, and snarled.

Dante stopped and smirked. “So you’re the jackalwere, huh?” he said, slowly circling him.

“You’ll pay for what you did,” the jackalwere snarled, slowly standing up as he started to morph into a jackal. “Too bad you’re not my target.” He licked his lips as he stared down the Devil Hunter. He opened his mouth to say something else, but then he heard him made a low whistle.

“So you’re a dog? Oh god-my daughter and my wife would _totally_ fall in love with you.” Dante howled with laughter. “Come on, puppy, I’ll take you out for a walk, c’con! Let’s go!” he bent down and started clapping his hands, waving him over.

The jackalwere snarled and bared it’s teeth at him, curling his hands into fists. He let out a very loud roar and got down on his hindlegs to charge, but stopped when he picked up Evalisse and another girl’s voice calling for Dante. He shifted back to his human form and shook his head.

Hearing Evalisse’s voice made Dante turn his head and sighed. “Raincheck?” he said, putting his guns back in their holsters. ‘Don’t wanna scare the girls today.”

Elias sighed and nodded. “Fine,” he agreed, as he started walking back to the farm. “We’ll meet again soon… _my lord_.” he mumbled, making Dante turn over his shoulder to look at his retreating backside for a moment. He waited till Elias’s footsteps lessened and then he went, coming out of the forest and meeting the two girls standing near the edge of the forest, looking at the both of them.

“Hey, Princess,” he said, giving them a smile. ‘Who’s your friend?”

“This is Krystal,” Evalisse introduced. “She’s my new friend.”

“Hello, sir,” Krystal said, holding out her hand. “You’re tall like my daddy.”

Dante took Krystal’s hand and shook it. “Hello, Miss Krystal,” he said with a chuckle at the comment. “Thank you-I eat a lot to get this tall.”

“Do you eat chicken?” she asked as they turned and walked back to Blackwell Farm. “My daddy eats a lot of chicken, and he says that chicken makes his grow.”

‘I do. I also eat pizza and strawberry sundaes,” he answered, making the girls laugh.

“I like the oreo sundae my mama makes,” Krystal said with a huge smile. “I can eat that all the time.”

“You can? I can too. But don’t tell mommy I said that.” Dante said, giving Evalisse a wink as the three of chatted about their favorite ice cream sundaes.


	4. Messages and First Kisses

Brittany was glad to have some time for herself, even if she had to carve it out. She missed reading pleasurably, even though she’ll get disrupted by Dante’s lips on her ear or Evalisse asking for help on her homework. So, she was glad when she grabbed a novel and a glass of iced tea, and went outside on the porch to sit on the rocking chair.

It was a nice day outside anyway for a little time to read, and the both of them weren’t around, which was a good thing as she opened up her novel. It was a little over two hours later that her eyes started to droop, and she struggled to read the last page before she closed the book and closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in the darkness of her dreams…

_The full moon was high in the sky tonight. It would’ve been a lovely night for her and Dante to be alone, except she was running in a forest. Her jeans got snagged in the thorns once, but she quickly got it out before she kept running. She only looked behind her once to see the huge jackal chasing after her, and a scream lodged in her throat before she tripped and fell over a log._

_Letting out a curse, she turned around and muttered an incantation, a quick one. She flung out her hands and the crimson light hit the jackal square in the chest, knocking it back a couple feet away from her. Quickly, she got up and started to run again._

_She saw the lights of her grandparents’ farm and started to run towards it, thinking of her family and her husband, who was waiting for. Brittany busted out of the forest clear and ran towards the house, only to be stopped by another jackal, who jumped down from the trees._

_She licked her lips as she took a step forward. “ **We got you now, witch,”** it growled, her hand wrapped around her neck. “ **Master Graz’zt wants to see you. If you don’t…your daughter will die.”**_

_Graz’zt?_

**_Ah yes..the Prince of Pleasure. I haven’t seen him in a millennia._ ** _The demon inside of her said with a sigh. **I wonder if he still remembers me?**_

_“I really don’t wanna know about your relationship with someone who calls himself the Prince of Pleasure,” Brittany whined before turning back to the jackal. “Fine, I’ll go and see your master. But if you lay one damn claw on my daughter, I will fucking neuter you till next week.”_

_A jackal-like smile appeared on its face as she let her go. “We’ll pick you up after midnight. Don’t be late.”_

“Uh, excuse me?”

Brittany jerked out of her dream, the message oddly specific. She rubbed her eyes as she looked up to see a brunette standing in front of her, holding a glass casserole dish. Her chocolate brown eyes were almost shining as she smiled brightly. “Yes, ma’am?” she said, stretching.

“Oh, I’m sorry. But I was wondering if Miss Caroline was here? I brought my dish for the fair this weekend?” the woman asked, a bit worried. “I can leave it here, if you want.’

Brittany shook her head as she stood up. “No, I got it, but thank you. Who should I say brought the beef noodle casserole?”

The woman smiled, and Brittany saw the wolf inside her flicker on her face for quite a moment, then disappear. “No, that’s fine, I’ll do it. Miss Caroline told me to set it on the table when I get here, so people can have it at the picnic.” She went inside the house and disappeared for a moment, leaving Brittany to process what she saw or what just happened just now. When she came back, the woman gave her a small, tentative smile when she saw how sleepy Brittany was.

“Did I wake you up from a nap?” she asked.

“Yeah, you did…sorry,” Brittany replied with a small smile. “It was a bad dream, that’s all. I’m sorry, I don’t think I’ve gotten your name-I’m Brittany Sparda,” she held out her hand for her to take.

“Theresa Rutherford,” the woman said with a smile, taking her hand and shaking it. “Can I take a wild guess and say that your family has been keeping you up, and never giving you a chance to sleep?”

She laughed and nodded, feeling a little bit better as her new friend sat next to her. “Trust me, I’ve had some of those days…”

****

The girls lead Dante to the horse barn, chattering about anything they could think of-pizza, horses, sparkly things, and boots. The girls swore that one day that they’ll turn his coat into a sparkly coat, and Dante made a mental note to hide his jacket while on the trip. When they first saw a horse, the girls let go of his hand and raced towards it, oohing and aweing over it.

“Daddy said his name’s Bubba,” Krystal said, reaching up to pat the chestnut horse’s nose. “He said that it’s Mr. Blackwell’s horse, and that he goes really fast.”

Evalisse turned from Krystal to Bubba and smiled softly before she saw something from the corner of her eye. “What’s that?” she asked, turning away from the horse and walking towards another stall, where a carving was etched on the side.

Dante followed to where Evalisse was walking to and stopped. He knew that carving intimately and very well, even when he reached out and traced the letters. “This,” he said, tracing the heart, “Is a carving I made when me and your mama was here.” And, he left out, was the place after they had their first kiss.

“You and mama was here?” he heard her ask, and he nodded.

“It was during a little shin-dig here, and she wanted to escape, just for a little bit…” Dante started, tracing the D, then the plus before tracing the B. “I was nervous about being alone with your mama, because I thought your papaw would come in here and catch us.” He could still hear her giggles when they slipped in here in the stall, taking a break from the shin-dig her mother threw…

_“Whatcha doin’?” Brittany asked, looking over his shoulder, as Dante pulled out a knife he stole and started carving something._

_“Just wait…” he said, carving a heart and then their initials. He was focused on the carving, even though his heart was beating wildly out of his chest. He carved the D and the B very carefully, afraid that he’ll mess up as he took a deep breath and smelled her perfume. “There,” he dropped his arm and moved so she could see it._

_She walked up and saw the fresh carving, then got confused for a moment. “D &B?” she read, turning around. ‘You love Dave and Busters?”_

_“Wha-no!” he took her face into her hands, feeling very nervous. He hadn’t kissed her yet because he was waiting for the right moment for it, and he figured that now might be the time to do it…while telling her how he felt. “No, babe, I like Dave and Busters, a lot, actually, but that’s not what it means.”_

_“Then what does it mean? That you love-“_

_He lowered himself down and kissed her._

_Brittany gasped for a moment, standing there frozen for a moment before she responded, kissing him back. Dante gently pressed her back on the banister as they kissed. He placed his hand over her head as he explored her mouth, tasting the sweet tea she had a couple minutes ago. He growled as he deepened it, and felt her hand caressing his face before it moved down to his plaid shirt._

_“Dante…” she whimpered, slowly parting from him. “Wha-I don’t-“_

_“I love you.”_

_She stood there, her mouth opening and closing like a fish, trying to find the words. “You-‘ she started, before he kissed her again._

_“I love you, Brittany Jean Blackwell. I love you so much.”_

_A snort was heard from beside them, making them turn and chuckle at the horse that heard his confession. Brittany giggled and stroked the horse. “I love you too, Dante,” she said, turning to him with a smile. “I love you so much.”_

“Did papaw catch y’all?” Evalisse asked.

“Nope-we were back before he could,” he said with a little laugh, turning back to them and knelt to their level. “And the cool part was, the horse that was here was once your mama’s horse, Jeff Gordon.” He whispered, making the girls laugh before they heard a someone clapping behind them. They turned around to see Brittany and another woman standing there, hands on their hips.

“Come on-dinner time,” the woman said, making all three of them groan.

“But mama…” Krystal whined at the woman, who had her hands on her hips. “We were gonna ride horses…”

“You can do that tomorrow, after breakfast.” The woman told her, which made a huge smile appear on her face as she let out a excited shout and ran towards the house, leaving Brittany to deal with both Dante and Evalisse, who were still there, pouting.

“Ya’ll…” Brittany crossed her arms over her chest, waiting on her family to make a decision. “Grandmama made fried chicken….”

Well that was the siren call for Dante, who stood up and took his daughter’s hand. “Come on-I bet I can beat you there,” he challenged, making their daughter gasp as he stopped for a quick kiss.

“I bet I can beat you first!” Evalisse challenged back as she started to run.

“Hey, no fair!” Dante called, running after her, making her laugh as she followed them back towards the house. Before he did, he was stopped by Brittany grabbing his wrist. ‘What’s wrong?” he asked, seeing the look on her face-the look of worry.

“Can we talk after dinner?’ she asked, linking her arm with his. “I need to talk to you. Alone.”

He nodded as he pulled her under his arm and led the three of them towards the house. “Okay, we can talk alone.”


	5. Chicken Butts and Almost Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and I'm very sorry for not updating this story for a MONTH-mostly because of me being busy with school and then the BLM movement and what was going on in the world, I didn't feel right posting. But now I have written four chapters (gonna write more because now i'm very excited) and I hope you love the chapters as much as I love writing them.

Dinner was excellent-fried chicken, as promised, along with some string beans, mash potatoes, mac and cheese, and sweet tea. There was laughter around the table, and the Spardas and the Rutherfords became friends. It was after dinner, and the ladies decided to help Caroline clean up while Dante, Brandon and Malcolm went to get a glass of moonshine-which Dante had never had before.

“You never had moonshine?” Brandon asked, carefully pouring the strong-smelling alcohol.

Dante shook his head as he took the shot glass of moonshine. “Nope,” he answered before he downed the shot.

The back of his eyes started to burn, and he felt his throat burn and puke rising up. He had to cough and set the small shot glass down, blinking back the tears that was burning in the back of his eyes. “Damn,” he said with a small laugh before he reached for it again, carefully pouring it. “Now that’s strong as hell.” He placed the mason jar down and raised the glass to his lips when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. Turing over his shoulder, he saw Brittany standing there, with a very tired Evalisse on her hip, her thumb in her mouth as she started to yawn and protest that she wasn’t tired. Dante gave her a small smile as he drained the shot one more time, blinking and trying to fight off the burn.

“Mama…I wanna finish play with Krystal…” Evalisse whined, turning to her new friend, who was doing the same thing as well. “Please, mama? Can we?”

“Yeah, mama,” Krystal chimed in, pouting a bit. “I’m not tired.”

Theresa chuckled and shook her head. “Sure you’re not,” she said, watching her daughter yawn once more. Krystal pouted, but nodded anyway as she rested her head in the crook of her neck. “Well we need to go home so we can get little one here to bed.” She cooed.

Brittany chuckled as she kissed her sleepy daughter on the forehead. “Well tomorrow, these two have a riding lesson with their daddies,” she said, loud enough for the girls to perk up and have bright smiles on their faces. A round of cheers was heard throughout the house, making Malcolm laugh at the faces both Brandon and Dante’s faces.

“Babe…” Dante groaned, getting up from his spot from the sofa.

“You did promise, daddy,” Evalisse said, pipping up. “You said that you were gonna go riding with me tomorrow.”

“I did?” he asked, confused. Brittany gave him a look as he thought about it, scratching the side of his face, trying to remember. “I did, didn’t I?” Dante said, turning to his daughter, who nodded and was smiling hugely.

“So we’re going horseriding tomorrow, daddy?” Evalisse asked as they waved at the Rutherfords and wished them goodbye, before going back in the house to get Evalisse in bed.

He nodded, which made Evalise let out a surprise cry when they went to her room and got her ready to bed. “Me and daddy are going horseback riding!” she bubbled as she changed into her Dora the Explorer pajama set and slipped under the covers, smiling hugely. “Daddy? Can you read me a bedtime story?” she asked.

Dante opened his mouth to say no, but after looking into those eyes of his daughter’s, he sighed. “Of course I’ll read you a bedtime story,” he answered, going over to the small bookshelf that housed the many books. His fingers trailed over the books before he found one, titled _Chicken Butt!,_ which made Evalisse giggle.

“Read that one, daddy,” she requested, in which Dante obliged, sliding up next to her and read the book.

Brittany stood at the door, watching her small family read a book before her daughter went to sleep. She couldn’t believe that it had been so long that she gave birth to their daughter. She’d thought that she’ll have Dante’s silver hair for the rest of her life-she remembered that patch of silver hair she had on her head once she was born. She could still see her daughter, wiggling in her arms, crying and bawling for her daddy. And now a thousand years later, she can see how much Dante loved doing the little things for her-things he didn’t get to do back then.

“Read it again!’ Evalisse demanded, even though her eyes were blinking, and she was almost down for the count.

“I think,” Dante closed the book and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead. “That my little cowgirl is about to go to sleep. She has a horseride to go on tomorrow.”

“With her cowboy daddy,” she pipped up sleepily, her eyes blinking as she pulled the covers up to her chin. “Goodnight, daddy.”

“Goodnight, Evalisse,” he said, getting up from the chair and putting the book back on the bookshelf and shutting the light off. He joined Brittany at the door, turning back to watch her sleep for a little bit. “She’s so cute when she sleeps,” Dante said all of a sudden, making Brittany look up at him. “I sometimes hate it when I have a night job, and I can’t read to her and watch her go to sleep.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” she asked as they went to their room. “I could’ve asked Lady if you can borrow her phone so you can face-time her to read her the bedtime story.”

He shook his head as he walked in the room and flopped down on his bed. “Because she’ll make fun of me if I pull out a book called Chicken Butt! And have to read it in those voices Evalisse likes.” Dante complained, making Brittany laugh as she sat next to him.

“You did it once, when she had a nightmare,” she pointed out. “She kept calling her for daddy, and we called Lady so you two can face-time and you told her a story on the spot.”

“That was luck-and I was in another room when she passed me the phone, so she won’t see it.” But a smile tugged his lips as he thought of that night, when Evalisse wanted to talk to him after having a nightmare about a black horse and him not being able to save her. Things like that made Dante happy that he was able to be there for her, even when he couldn’t all those years ago.

“Anyway…what was it that you wanted to talk about?”

She sighed. She’d been so into memory lane with Dante, that she’d almost forgotten about her vision from earlier. “I had a dream…well, it was more than a vision, I think….it was about Graz’zt.”

_“Who?”_

“Graz’zt…he’s called the Prince of Pleasure.”

Okay…yep…now he heard everything. “The Prince of Pleasure…” Dante repeated. “What does this _Prince of Pleasure_ want with you?” There was a hint of jealousy in his tone, and his fingers started to curl up into a fist. “He’s not gonna ask you to sleep with him, is he?”

“What- _no_!” Brittany answered, shaking her head. “I’ll never sleep with someone like that. Besides-you’re the only one I want inside me.” She leaned forward and gently bit his ear sensually, making him hiss lowly.

“Keep doin’ that babe, and I’m gonna break your papaw’s rule faster than he can stop me.” He growled lowly as she nipped him with her teeth. His fingers flexed for a moment as she kept doing it, then suddenly he grabbed her and placed her on the wall with a bit of a thump. Dante pressed his forehead against hers, his hot breath mingling with hers, his lips hovering.

Brittany ran her hand up his arms and slipped her hands in his hair, scraping her fingers slowly through it as she nipped his bottom lip with her newly grown in fangs. Dante didn’t know what the hell was going on, but he liked it.

He liked it so much that he leaned down to try and kiss her before he heard footsteps coming closer to their room. Silently cursing, he stepped back a little bit as Caroline knocked on the door-the door they forgot to close, making Brittany release him.

“Y’all alright in here?” she asked, looking at the two of them with a worried look. “We heard a noise and I thought I’d come in here and check up on y’all.”

“We’re fine, grandmama,” Brittany assured her with a nod, clearing her throat. “We were just talking, and we just accidentally knocked it down.” Looking around, she looked for the thing that made a thump sound and caught sight of one of her bags that had fallen next to them. She bent down and picked it up and placed it on top of her big suitcase.

Caroline watched her pick up her duffel bag and nodded. “Alright,” she said, turning to walk away.

The both of them took a deep breath before looking at each other. “One more minute, and she would’ve walked in on us kissing,” Dante admitted with a chuckle as Brittany smiled and grabbed her suitcase and placed it on her bed. ‘You’re gonna be okay not sleeping next to me?”

Unzipping the bag, she threw the top of it open and dug around for her Strawberry Pound Cake shower gel and puff. “Of course I’ll be okay not sleeping next to you,” Brittany answered as she grabbed the rest of her shower things. “Besides, you’ll just be right there if I have to wake you.” She turned around and gave him a small smile, going over and giving him a small peck on his lips. “Are you gonna be okay not sleeping next to me?”

He smirked as he wrapped a hand around the back of her neck. “No,” Dante answered, sounding like a little boy. “But I’ll just have to deal with it.”

A smile broke out on her face as she pulled back and left to go take a shower. “Of course you will,” Brittany called back, making him chuckle and shake his head before laying back on the bed and closing his eyes.


	6. Dirty Dreams and Meeting the Prince

_She stood there at the door wearing nothing at all-only a cloak and nothing else._

_Dante opened the door to the house and smirked when he saw Brittany standing there in a fur cloak. He looked her up and down, and he could smell her arousal from here. He took her hand and lead her inside, where he closed the door and pressed her back gently. His hand reached for the clasp that held the cloak up and undid it, and watched it slip to the ground, revealing her luscious curves._

_“Did he follow you?” he asked, hearing her unbuckle his pants._

_Brittany shook her head. “He didn’t follow me,” she answered, seeing his pants loosen and then slid down his waist, leaving him naked and his cock hard. The tip of his cock twitched as she touched it, pulling him close to her so they could kiss._

_Dante growled as he kissed her, exploring her mouth as his hands roamed along her body. He hand found her breast and started to play with it, cupping it and rubbing her nipple, getting it hard. Brittany made an excited sound as she started to stroke him, each stroke getting him harder. “Brittany…babe…” he whimpered as he released her nipple and moved down her body, finding the curve of her ass and picking her up._

_She wrapped her arms around him as he carried her to the bed and laid her down, separating her legs with his body. He pulled back from the kiss and moved down her body, leaving kisses down her body. “I’m going to lick you till you scream for me,” he whispered hotly in her ear, picking her up again and put her on the table._

_“Dant-“ Brittany whimpered as she was placed the table, her legs splayed wide open for him. Dante could see how wet she was getting, and he reached out and rubbed her hard clit once, making her moan again. “Please…” she let out softly, watching him as he leaned forward and placed his mouth on her clit-_

Dante’s eyes snapped open, furrowing his brows a bit. He looked down and sighed when he found himself hard from the dream. It felt so very real-the house, the fur cloak she was wearing, the kiss. The taste of her once he took her clit in his mouth, tasting how wet she was. “Fuck,” he murmured, slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

He hadn’t had a dream like that in a while-and normally when he does, Brittany would be right next to him. After a couple lovebites and kisses along her neck, they’ll be making love till the sun rose. Now since they were at her grandparents’ farm, they couldn’t have sex. Fuck, what the hell was wrong with him? He wasn’t that much of a horn dog, not even when he was at home. But why now? Why was he so damned horny?

It couldn’t be because of “fucking season”-the autumn solstice where he’d be extremely horny and Brittany was there to take care of him. But out here in the country…it shouldn’t be that way.

What…the hell…is going on?

He turned to Brittany, to try and wake her up-but her bed was completely empty, all except the note on her pillow. Frowning, he picked up the note and read it…and nearly cursed.

_Dante-_

_Went to meet with the Prince of Pleasure. Shall be back soon. Don’t come after me, please._

_Take care of Evalisse for me if she has nightmares._

_I love you._

_Brittany._

“She went,” he muttered, sitting down on the bed, cock hard and wanting her mouth wrapped around it. Folding the note back, Dante placed it on the nightstand and looked down at his cock, gripping it. ‘Well, buddy, it’s just you and me till she can come back.” He whispered as he started to stroke himself, imaging Brittany’s wet pussy sliding down on his cock, feeling her muscles clench around him as she seated herself in his lap.

***

Brittany quietly closed the door behind her and inhaled a breath. She knew what she was doing was wrong or downright foolish, but she had to. The message that someone needed to see her and only her worried her and confused her-and both feelings didn’t sit well with her tonight. She swore that if anything happened to her family, she would neuter the jackalweres, and she will.

“And just where the hell do you think you’re going?” a deep, strong voice asked.

She turned to see the Bronzed General, Bael, sitting on the porch. One of his legs was perched up on the wooden railing, while his Hellish Morningstar rested on his shoulder. His eyes were closed, but he was puffing on a pipe, which was new.

“I’m going to meet with Graz’zt,” Brittany answered slowly, feeling like a child. “If I don’t, he’s going to take my daughter.”

Bael shook his head, parting his lips away from the pipe. “Graz’zt,” he repeated with a sigh. He opened his crimson eyes in a slit and turned to her. “You’re seriously going to meet up with your-“

Before he could finish, her hand was around his mouth, clasping around it. “He is _not_ my lover,” she hissed. “I have never slept with him or been in his bed. The only man I’ll ever sleep with is my husband, got it?” she growled. When Bael didn’t move or speak, she made his head nod. “Do you understand?”

Glaring at her, the Bronzed General nodded, huffing.

“Good,” she said, removing her hand from his mouth. “Now if you’re here to tell me to forget it, I can’t. He has his pets here-“

“The jackalweres, yes I know. Your husband nearly got into a fight with one of them.” Bael reported, rolling his wrist and made the pipe go away. When he didn’t hear her say a word, he turned to her, seeing her shocked face. “Oh, he didn’t tell you? I thought the next Arch Duke told you everything, but I guess he wanted to keep it a secret. But is it before or after he tells you everything when you’re fucking?”

Brittany opened her mouth and closed her mouth, trying to figure out how the hell to ask her husband about his activities when she got back. “That doesn’t matter,” she said, walking down the steps. “I’ll handle him later-right now I have to meet up with Graz’zt before something bad happens.”

“And why does he want to meet you and only you, girl?” Bael hissed, getting off the porch rail and went down the stairs with her. “Did you know back then, you two were actually engaged to be married?”

That statement made her laugh as she kept walking. “Me? And _Graz’zt_? Really?” she said, shaking her head. “Yeah, right.”

“You were,” Bael caught up with her as they entered the forest. “You two were so in love that you bore him-“

“ _No I didn’t,”_ she snarled, stopping near a stream. “I only have Evalisse. I didn’t give him children at all.”

“ ** _Oh Darling, we did,_** ” the demon inside her said. **_“I bore him about…seventy children, I think it was? That man was a master at sex…still is to this day.”_**

“Will you shut up?” Brittany snarled again. “I _didn’t_ sleep with Graz’zt, I _didn’t_ give birth to seventy children-“

Bael had to stop as he started to laugh so very hard. “Y-You actually thought it was _real?_ All of it? You and Graz’zt….oh hell….Dante would kill him in an instant if he found that out…” he howled, his head thrown back. “You and Graz’zt…oh hell….Asmodeus burn me….”

Staring at him in bewilderment, Brittany stared at the Bronzed General. This was…a joke? A serious-ass joke? “…oh,” she said, relaxing a bit as she turned back around-

-and gasped when she saw the two jackalweres from her dreams, kneeling down in front of her. “The hell…don’t fuckin’ do that!” Brittany snapped at them.

“We’re sorry, Lady Vitraszaa,” the female said, and for the first time ever, Brittany flinched upon hearing the name, as if she heard it before. “But M-Master Graz’zt said that he will be coming here, to see you personally. We shall not take you to him.”

“See me…personally…” she repeated. “Why would he see me personally?”

“Because how else am I supposed to see the Daughter of Mephistopheles without the Son of Sparda?” a voice asked from behind him, making the demon inside Brittany make a noise.

Slowly, Brittany turned around to a very familiar face. One with silver hair, blue eyes, and wearing the same exact outfit her husband was wearing before they left Devil May Cry and came to her grandfather’s farm. She scanned his face, trying to find just a tiny bit of demon in him when she felt a very powerful demon lord that was standing in front of her.

She did, however, noticed a _sixth_ finger that she knew her husband didn’t have.

“Prince Graz’zt…” she trailed off when the Prince of Pleasure’s lips turned up into a smile-a devilish one, just like her husband.

“Hello, Lady Vitraszaa,” Graz’zt said slowly, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s been too long, hasn’t it?”


	7. The Prince's News

_Too long._ Those two words made Brittany furrow her brows, but it made the demon smile.

 ** _“He still remembers me!”_** she said, crackling with glee. **_“I told you that he never forgotten me. You should sleep with him again, see if we remember-“_**

“It has been too long, milord,” Brittany said quickly, cutting off Vitraszaa. “Actually, that’s not my name anymore, it’s-“

“Arch Duchess of Cania and Blackwell Witch Brittany Blackwell Sparda, I know,” Graz’zt said with a nod, giving her a flourish of a bow. “I heard of the infamous battle between you and your father and I’m here to congratulate you on defeating the bastard and locking him up for god knows how long. I would’ve done it myself, you know, if I wasn’t so busy.”

“Yeah, yeah, we know what you were doing,” Bael snapped. “And why did you choose the Idiot’s form anyway?”

“Always good to see you too, General.” Graz’zt turned his head towards him. “Still protecting and hanging around my Vitraszaa, are you?”

“Not my fault that she died and had to tie her life to me because of the Idiot’s brother.” He huffed. “And you didn’t even answer my question-why the hell do you look like Dante right now? Can’t you be anyone else other than him?”

The Prince of Pleasure shrugged. “What can I say, I love this form.”

“How about I make you hate it by messing up that pretty face of-“

“BOYS!” Brittany shouted, interjecting, making them turn to face her. “You came here for something, Graz’zt, and I don’t think it’s me, or you wouldn’t be wearing my husband’s face right now.”

Both men sighed, tense enough that they can draw their weapons if they wanted to. “You’re right,” Graz’zt clarified. He nodded to the jackalweres behind her. “I’ve had my spies-“

“Dogs,” Bael muttered, earning a glare from Brittany to shut him up before motioning Graz’zt to finish.

“I’ve had my spies watching over your throne and your father’s cell since you two put him away, and I heard a very _delicious_ little rumor about dear old Mephistopheles,” he turned away a bit and walked a couple steps away from them. The way he said “delicious” made Brittany shiver-for some reason it sounded very sexy coming from him. “It turns out that your dear daddy has been released.”

“ _What?!”_ Both Brittany and Bael exclaimed.

Blue hues lifted when they did. “Someone released your father from his prison,” he repeated. “He’s not there anymore.”

A shiver went through her whole body. “He’s still there,” she murmured. “I know he is, he’s still down there.” Brittany started to walk away, muttering to herself. Her hands started to shake as she felt one of her panic attacks rising-she looked around nervously, as if Mephistopheles would jump out at any second. Her breath started to shorten a bit as she kept walking, slowly stopped as it hit her. “He’s still there, I checked a couple days ago, he’s still there…”

“Darling?” Graz’zt walked up and noticed her rubbing her wrist. “Darling, what’s wrong-“

“He’s still there…he won’t come get me…he won’t lock me up in that room again…” she said as she started to fret. Tears came down her cheeks as she kept looking around, not even noticing that hellfire sparked in front of her. “He’s not going to lock me up in my room anymore…he’s not-he _won’t_. I’m not letting him do that, oh god, please don’t let him do that, please?” she looked up at Graz’zt, and for a moment, she’d forgotten that he was there, as she looked at him, and all she saw was her husband.

Reaching up with trembling hands, she framed his face. “Promise me,” she panted, her mind going ninety miles per hour of the thoughts of her father coming after them again. “Promise me he won’t come after me…please, Dante?” she pulled Graz’zt in a hug, breathing in his scent. “Don’t let him come after me, please?”

Graz’zt stood there, wondering what the hell he needed to do. He didn’t know if he should respond or not to her pleading. He looked up and saw Bael smirking, watching the Prince struggling to figure out what she wanted him to do or say. Looking around, he saw that they were in a circle of hellfire and cursed. He heard of the uncontrollable hellfire that the witch had, but he’d never seen it before.

“Darling,” he said softly, pulling back from her. “I won’t let him come after you. But can you do something for me?”

“Anything,” she answered, her eyes glazing at him.

“Can you take a deep breath for me?” Taking her arms and untangling herself from him, he showed her how by taking a slow breath through his nose and holding it for a couple seconds. He watched her as she did that, taking a slow breath through her nose, even though it was shaky. “That’s it, love…now release it, let it go…that’s a good girl,” he coaxed gently.

Brittany took another slow breath, smelling and hearing the sounds of the woods and the crackling of her hellfire around her. She also smelled luxurious scents that she hadn’t smelled before, but somehow they were calming her down. She wasn’t even nagged by the fact the Dante sounded British-she was just…calm. Exhaling her breath, she looked up at him again, looking into those blue eyes again, and started to rise on her tip-toes, to try and kiss him, when he was pushed away.

The luxurious scents were gone and was replaced with the scent of grapefruit, lavender, lemon, sage and woods.

And her mouth was covered with his, hot and demanding, feeling his hard cock pressing against her stomach.

Brittany moaned softly in the kiss, returning it with the same fierceness, the same hot and demanding way he kissed her. She felt very calm now, and the hellfires disappeared, but she was pushed against a tree before he pulled back slowly, breaking the kiss.

“And _that_ ,” the voice raged, making her snap open her eyes to see Dante shirtless, only wearing a pair of old cargo pants and boots, glaring and pointing. “ _That’s_ for nearly placing your lips on someone else’s property, you sumbitch.”

“I wasn’t about to kiss her, you wanker,” Graz’zt snapped from behind her. “I knew she was your mate, calm the hell down. Don’t need to show off how much you want to fuck her right now.”

“Dante-“ she started, but he cut her off again by yanking her close to him, his hand tightening around her hand.

“Don’t you _dare_ touch her ever again,” Dante snarled, his lips curving up into a snarl and showing his teeth. “If I ever catch you near her, I’ll kill you.”

“Well bring it on, bitch,” the Prince challenged, opening his hand and summoning his sword, a wavy, razor-edged greatsword. “I’ve always wanted to fight the Son of Sparda.”

“Dante, you’re hurting me,” Brittany whimpered, trying to yank her hand from his tight grip. She’d never seen her husband this upset before, and it was scaring her. “He’s just here to-“

“He was going to kiss you!” Dante snapped, turning to her. He looked down at her hand and saw her trying to yank her hand out from his tight grip. “Why are you defending this-” he motioned to Graz’zt, who was wearing his face. “Asshole?”

“Because he told me that daddy isn’t in his prison anymore!” she shouted back. “He was helping me through a panic attack, and I nearly kissed him because I thought it was _you_!”


	8. Shocking News

Dante stood there in shock at the news. Mephistopheles…not in his prison anymore? That didn’t make any sense at all. Slacking his grip on her hand, Dante stood there, torn. One, he wants to go over to where Graz’zt was and punch him square in the face. Two, he wants to go and find Mephistopheles and drag his demonic ass back to his prison and lock him up tighter. “How?” he asked, the question coming out with a hint of a snarl again. He thought he’d locked him up damned good, but for him to escape like that…

Graz’zt sighed and willed his sword away, a bit sad that he won’t be able to fight Dante anytime soon. “It looks like someone is on your father’s side, and wants him to be back on your throne,” he answered. “Apparently someone had a glowing sword found him and released him, and he’s now walking free. I’d say that he’ll be hunting you down in a matter of days.”

With a curse, Dante whirled around and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He had a feeling he knew who released the now former Arch-Duke of Cania, and he had some very big cojones for coming back now. “Did you see who it was?”

The question made the Prince hum a bit. “Sadly, no. But I do know that they were dressed in all blue.”

“Fuck!”

Brittany reached out to her husband but stopped. She knew not to touch him when he was upset, and she could tell by the way he was gripping her hand and how he kissed her. “So why are you here on my papaw’s farm?” she asked slowly, turning towards him. “It can’t be because you’re watching me. I know that demons lie, so tell me the truth.”

“I’ve been telling you the whole truth, poppet,” Graz’zt started, ignoring the warning snarl from Dante. “I am watching you. But someone has been using my jackalweres for something other than serving my lamias, and I had those two-“ he motioned to the two jackalweres behind them-“Watch over your grandfather’s farm to find out who did it and slay them if necessary. I almost had them if your husband didn’t try and attack poor Elias here.”

“I’m sorry-he did _what_?” Brittany turned to her husband now, who was slowly walking away from the whole conversation and pretending he didn’t hear that. “Dante…Middle Name….Sparda…”

“Heyyy babe, how ya doin?” he asked, turning around with a nervous smile. “You know, I think I hear Evalisse calling for me, she must be having a-“

In no more than five seconds later, Dante was being pummeled and screaming in pain when Brittany slapped him so very hard on the arm.

Graz’zt watched in amazement at how one man could be in so much pain after his lover beat the unholy shit out of him when angry. “Do this happen…often?” he asked Bael, who was downright howling at them.

“Oh yeah-all the time.” He answered with a nod. “Why you think I call him an idiot?”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE HERE FOR THE JACKALWERES?!” Brittany screamed at him, pummeling Dante with yet another fist. “YOU PROMISED THAT WE WOULD HAVE A FAMILY VACATION WITHOUT NO JOBS!!! WHO HIRED YOU?”

“It was your papaw, and we’re trying to- _OW!-_ Keep it a secret from you- _OW MERCY BABE THAT HURTS!-_ and I was rewarded with a nice vacation-BABE!” Dante yowled, grabbing her wrists to make her stop hitting him. “If I told you that I was hired by your papaw to hunt down the jackalweres, would you have come here anyway?”

“Before or after I shove your sword so far up your lyin’ ass?”

“Promise to make it stick?” he teased, holding her wrist as she tried to move it again, to strike him on the side of his head. “Look, babe, I’m sorry for lying. But he says that a jackalwere is around here somewhere, and I attacked him. I’m sorry that I did that, but he started to flinch really badly, and then he ran. What else am I supposed to do?”

Brittany glared at her husband as he explained himself. “Tell me, for one,” she hissed. “Then after that, you go after them after I find out if they’re good or not. And you know what…I’m kinda glad we’re sleeping in separate beds. Because if we did, I would’ve kicked your lyin’ ass out the bed and on the sofa.” Yanking her wrists from his grip, she started to walk back towards the farm, ignoring Dante calling her name, and Bael walking behind her.

“Looks like you’re in a pickle, lad,” Graz’zt said with a chuckle, shaking his head. “But if you want to get back on her good side…you can borrow my bed for a night.”

That made Dante whirl towards him again. “I’m sorry, I can do _what_ now?”

“You two have a romantic night in my Argent Palace,” Graz’zt repeated. “I can make it so romantic that she’ll forgive you in no time…and then when you two turn in for the night with a glass of champagne, you can make love to her in front of a fire in a big bed.” Seeing the look on Dante’s face made the Prince chuckle. “Oh yes, I know that you’ve been lusting after your witch since you got here, my boy. All those dreams you’ve been having about her-naked, screaming for you as you two join your bodies together in passion. But after a night at the Argent Palace, you two will be satisfied.”

 _Satisfied_. That made the Devil Hunter’s lips curl up into a small smile. “I think I’ll take you up on that,” he said, as he started to walk back. “Not the one to turn down a place to have a romantic night.” He said with a shrug as he walked back to the farm, trying to figure out how to get back on Brittany’s good side-and also find out who’s controlling the jackalweres.


	9. Card Readings and Horseback Riding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi there....I haven't updated this story in a long time (and I'm sorry about that-life happens) BUT I'm done writing this whole entire thing and I'm going to do some edits to the tags, but it changes and bit. AND THE ENDING...y'all ain't ready for the ending. ENJOY.

The next morning, Dante woke up and found Brittany’s side of the room empty. Last night she went to bed so angry at him, that each time he’d roll over and open his eyes to look at her, all he wanted to do was go over, wake her up, and swear that he wouldn’t do it again. It looked like it wasn’t going to happen as he got up and got dressed in a red plaid shirt, jeans and his boots, and combed through his hair before going to the kitchen.

“Mornin’…” he mumbled, pulling the chair out and sitting down at the small island. He reached for the coffee cup, only to look down and find it empty. Looking up, he saw Brittany’s back as she went around the kitchen, helping Caroline out and ignoring him. “Um…babe?” Dante placed the coffee cup down and cleared his throat, trying to get her attention.

Brittany pretended that she didn’t listen, and promptly ignored him, cracking some eggs.

“Babe…” Dante said, trying again. But once more, she ignored him as if he was nothing more than a housecat that was sleep. “Brittany. Can you please quit giving me the silent treatment and say one word to me?”

“I don’t talk to liars.” Was the only thing she said as she started to scramble them.

Caroline looked between the two of them. Just last night the two were on good terms, talking, even sharing a couple laughs together. But now his granddaughter was ignoring her husband, and he’s trying to talk to her like nothing happened. “Say good morning to him, sugar,” Caroline prompted, grabbing the coffee pot and poured some hot coffee in his coffee cup.

Turing to Dante, she glared at him for a moment, she sighed. “Good morning, liar.” She breathed, turning back and poured the egg mixture in the iron skillet.

Caroline shook her head as she turned back to Dante. “What happened between you two?” she asked, sliding him the cream and sugar.

He shrugged. He didn’t want to tell Caroline what was going on and scare her. “We had a fight last night, ma’am. That’s all.” Dante said simply, putting two teaspoons of sugar in his black coffee and took a sip of it. “I said something she didn’t like, and she’s calling me a liar.”

She sighed as she looked between the two of them again. “Once breakfast is over, I’ll take Dante to the back so I can talk to him,” she announced when Evalisse came in the room, rubbing her eyes and holding her teddy bear close to her chest.

“Mornin’ mama, daddy, grandmama,” she mumbled, pushing the chair next to Dante and climbing up. She placed the bear on the table next to him as she tried to get up, only to get some help from Dante. “Thank you for giving me Mr. Beary, daddy. It helped me with my bad dream with the bad horse again.” She wrapped her tiny arms around Dante’s arm, making Brittany’s ear perk up.

“Bad horse?” she repeated.

“Evalisse had a nightmare that a bad horse escaped and never came back,” Dante explained, glad that at least he can talk to her about Evalisse. “She went after it and a jackal caught her and nearly ate her, and she couldn’t find one of us, so she screamed and screamed until the jackal devoured her.”

“But you did come for me when I went back to sleep. You beat up the jackal, and Mr. Beary was there too.” Evalisse pipped up, raising her head. “You two saved me, and then we went out for ice cream.”

“That’s…that good, honey,” Britany tried to smile, tried to crack one tiny smile, but it never reached her face. She finished up with the eggs and placed them in a bowl while Malcolm came in.

“Mornin’, everyone!” he said, bending down and kissing Brittany, Evalisse and Caroline on the sides of their heads. Dante had an urge to go over and give Brittany a morning kiss, but he stayed where he was as Malcolm sat down next to Evalisse, who was playing with Mr. Beary. “Looks like it’s going to be a good day today.”

“It looks like it,” Dante agreed. “Looks like a good day to go horse-riding.” As soon as he said that, Evalisse gasped and looked up at him excitedly.

“We’re going horseback riding, daddy?” she asked.

“We sure are, princess!” he answered, kissing her on her forehead. “After breakfast, we can go, get the horses, and ride around. We can have snacks too.”

With a squeal, Evalisse carefully hopped down and ran towards her room, while the ladies put the food on the table. “I’ll be right back!” she called while Dante looked and grinned before turning back to Brittany-where she went back to glaring at him. He sighed as he got up and drained his coffee, then went over to her.

“You can’t keep ignoring me forever,” he whispered in her ear. “We still need to talk.” And just because he’s such a bastard, he ran a hand down her arm, his fingers gently skating down, making her shiver. “When we get to be alone.” And when she flinched and turned her head, opening her mouth, he leaned down and stole a kiss from her.

Brittany let out a small squeak when he kissed her, right in front of everyone. Her foot started to rear back, ready to kick him in the shin as hard as she could before he pulled back when Evalisse’s little footsteps started to come back to the kitchen.

Caroline just shook her head and quickly reached over and popped Malcolm on the arm, knowing he was going to say something about the hanky panky rule he set. “Hush up, Mal,” she said. “Let them have that for a little while. I think they’ll get back together by the end of the day. There’s nothing like a good round of love making that can fix whatever they’re fighting about.”

Brittany glared at him, though her traitorous body melted a bit in his arms. “You ever kiss me like that, I’m going to kill you.”

A smirk tugged Dante’s lips. “Promise to make it stick?” he said, his lips hovering over hers before he broke away and went to wash his hands for breakfast.

After breakfast, where Brittany just glared at Dante throughout, Caroline took him to the back of the house, where she opened the door and led him to a room full of witchy things, from an alter for the summer solstice to portraits of her over years that Dante thought wasn’t real. Caroline went into the white Versailles China cabinet and pulled out an old looking box. “Sit,” she instructed him, waving him to the chair across from her. Caroline placed the box down between them and sat down.

“Ma’am-“ Dante started before she waved him off again.

“I know why my granddaughter is angry at you. And normally I’ll say she has every right to be, but she doesn’t.” Caroline started to explain, muttering a couple words in latin to the box. With an opening sound, the lock on the box fell, and she opened it. “You’re doing this to protect your family, to make sure no one hurts them-I know, because I’ve done this a thousand times-and we’ve had this conversation a thousand times over.”

Wait, _what_? “I’m sorry, we did _what_ now?”

“I know your past life, Dante Sparda. I know how your first life ended back in Cania, and the many lives with my granddaughter and my sweet Evalisse. I know that she’s not really five years old, and I know about Brittany’s parentage.” She pulled out an old book, which Dante knew it was a grimoire-Brittany’s looked the same each time she pulled hers out to look up a spell or a potion she needed to make to help him. She pulled out more things before she pulled out a deck of tarot cards.

It was a very old deck, but it didn’t have dust on it or anything. “Are we playing cards now?” he asked, curious as she started to shuffle them.

“Ask a question.” Caroline instructed.

Looking at the cards, then back at her, he tapped his fingers on the table before sighing again. “Okay…will I ever make up with Brittany?” he asked.

A small smile tugged her lips as she fanned out the cards in front of him. “Now pick three.”

Three?

How would three cards-

Deciding not to answer that, Dante reached out and pulled three cards from the fanned out pack in front of him. Caroline flipped them over and they were Wheel of Fortune, The Emperor, and the Knight of Pinnacles. A small smile tugged her lips as she pointed to each card.

“The Wheel of Fortune turns ever in your life, and you’ve had some good, some bad times. You cannot control it, so the situation now will get better soon, don’t worry. Now the Emperor says that you can fix this, but you must do so strategically,” Caroline said. “What you did in the kitchen knocked her socks off. What you do next might surprise her. Now the Knight of Pinnacles is saying that you must be patient with Brittany. Don’t rush her at all, just let her come to you, and then everything will be okay. She’s being stubborn, like she always does, but you’ve known that from the start. She’ll come around.”

“And how do you know this from just reading three cards?” He had to ask.

“Because she won’t be mad at you for long,” she assured him, as she put the cards up. “Now go and get ready to ride horses with Evalisse. And yes-I am a witch. I’ve been one for a thousand years.”

Dante stood up, now very confused. “But you’re a-“

“Kendrick Witch,” Caroline answered, cutting him off. “I’m in the same linage as the Blackwell witches. And Malcolm’s a thousand years old too, don’t worry. Us being old doesn’t mean that we know what’s going on.” Putting her tarot cards carefully back in the box, she pulled out a sheet of paper and pen and wrote down something. She passed it to him and gave him a small, tiny smile. “If you ever need any help or in any danger from the Witch Hunters, go here. They will take care of you.”

Taking the note from her, Dante looked down and read it.

_Circle of the Mountain Rose_

_Go to the red door and the door will give you this riddle: “You may catch me, but you cannot throw me. What I am?”_

_The answer is: a Cold_

_Seek the Head Witch, Amelia Ebonywood_

_Tell her that Caroline Kendrick Sent You_

“Who’s Amelia Ebonywood?” he asked after reading the letter. “Where would I find a red door?”

“Too many questions,” Caroline shook her head before pushing him out the door. “You’ll find out soon, Dante Sparda. And take care of my granddaughter and my great granddaughter, alright?” she asked, flickering a finger and closing the door behind him.

****

“You just had to tell him, didn’t you?”

Hearing Malcolm’s voice made Caroline turn and look at her husband. He was back as a young man again-black medium style twists that reached his shoulders, a muscular build, dark skin and a handsome face-the man she fell in love with back then during the horrible Salem Witch Trials, and back then during their time in Cania. She shook her head as she went over to him, her form changing as well.

The grey hairs she had disappeared into one of pure black hair that fell into ringlets, dark, walnut skin that was almost covered in wrinkles turning young and supple again, her once tired eyes turning brightly young again. “How else was I supposed to warn him about the Witch Hunters and Baba Yaga?”

“You didn’t warn him about Baba. You warned him about the Witch Hunters. And you gave him that same reading a hundred years ago, back in the west.” He sighed as he shook his head. “You think he’s gonna do it, don’t you?”

“Do what?”

“Stop the Witch Hunters like he did back then. Back when he was Sam McCormick, or Sam “Phantom,” McCormick.”

“You helped him, so don’t think he’ll be doing this alone, Mal.’ Caroline reminded him.

“I know-but back then you were safely hidden away with Amelia. What makes you think he’ll take care of ‘im like last time?” Malcolm didn’t dare say the Witch Hunter’s name. The man had so many faces and so many names, that he’d forgotten. He’d never forgotten his father, the leader of the Witch Hunters, had chased his family out of Cania, way before Mephistopheles was even the Arch Duke, and way before Brittany was born. “This time Sam doesn’t kill humans.”

“Oh he’ll find a way. He always does.”

****

Evalisse was hopping up and down by the time Dante had got done packing snacks for their ride. “Come on, daddy!’ she chimed as he grabbed the basket and took her hand. She led him outside, where he saw Brittany sitting on the porch swing, lazily swinging and reading a book. A glass of sweet tea was right next to her, and he almost leaned over and kissed her on her forehead like he always does, but she was so angry at him that he decided not to do it.

“We’ll be back,” he simply told her. “We’re gonna…ride horses with Brandon and Krystal.”

“Be careful.” She said without looking up at him.

“We will.” And, just before he couldn’t take it anymore, he leaned forward and brushed a kiss on her forehead. “We need to talk soon.” He whispered in her ear before he was lead towards the horses. He knew Brittany heard him and didn’t want to acknowledge him right now. That was fine. He can wait till they were alone to talk to her.

Evalisse and Dante went to the barn, where Brandon and Krystal was waiting. Krystal was just wearing a simple t-shirt, coat, and jeans, and Brandon a old Affliction t-shirt, jeans, boots, and his hair stuffed in a cowboy hat. “Took y’all long enough,” Brandon called out once they reached the barn. “Krystal was about to call y’all to see if you’re coming.”

“Don’t worry-Eva wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Dante looked down at his daughter, who gave him a huge smile before she ran off to say hello to her friend.

The party went inside and picked their horses-Krystal and Evalisse were on ponies named Comet and Kite, Dante on Malcolm’s horse Ranger, and Brandon on Sweetie-and they went on the trail. Dante somehow was a natural on horses, and Ranger did everything he told him to do, which shocked Brandon. “Are you sure that this is your first time on a horse?” he asked.

He nodded. It was his first time on a horse, but it felt like he was on it for a long time. “First time,” he said with a shrug as they kept riding.

The party rode on a leisurely pace, keeping the horses on a walk as they saw plenty wildlife nature. Evalisse and Krystal was playing a game, to see how many squirrels they can count before they stopped for snacks.

Brandon and Dante tied up the horses near a tree and let the girls play where they can see them, while they leaned back against the tree. Everything was silent before Brandon finally spoke: “You and Brittany are fighting, aren’t you?”


	10. A Man to Man Talk

Dante looked at his new friend in shock. He tried to hide the fact that they were fighting, and he was doing so well, but he guessed it was noticeable now. “How can you tell?” he asked, reaching down in the backpack to grab an apple.

“Well one, y’all ain’t talkin’. Trust me, me and Theresa have been there before when I pissed her off, and she wants to give me the silent treatment for the day.”

“And what happened after she stopped giving you the silent treatment?” Dante asked, curious now.

“We talked…made love…and nine months later we had Krystal.” Brandon answered with a little smile. “But the making up part has to be my favorite…especially when she wears one of my shirts to bed. Now that’s sexy as hell.” He turned to Dante, who had just taken a bite of his apple. “Has Brittany done anything like that?”

At first, Dante looked at him like he was crazy. He wouldn’t talk about his sex life with just about anyone-the last time he did, it was with two cats and a warlock. And possibly Bael, if he was up to it and started giving him advice. He didn’t need any advice about how to please his wife-one touch and she’ll start screaming-but he thought about the many times the two of them would have sex, and afterwords she would come to bed wearing only his shirts.

“Once,” he said finally, remembering the time when they were first married and in the honeymoon phase, and he woke up to find her in his jacket, hair tousled and passing him a cup of coffee. “It was when we were in our little honeymoon phase. We made love on the floor and I woke up to her in one of my coats. She was complaining that it was too cold, so I warmed her up.”

A soft smile appeared on his face as he thought about that morning, when she wore only his leather jacket. She looked sexy as hell, and he had her about three more times before they were interrupted by Asterion, her familiar who was meowing and yowling for his breakfast. “After that…well, she hadn’t done it again. Even after we had Evalisse.”

Brandon nodded, turning back to girls near the small stream, playing and laughing. “So, you already know about me, right?”

“About you…what?”

“Dude, you’re a _Devil Hunter_. The best one ever. You can’t tell that I’m a _werewolf_?”

That made Dante really look at him. One, he didn’t even say that much about himself when he met Brandon, but somehow Brandon knew that he was a Devil Hunter. “Well no, but thanks for telling me.” He said dryly. “But I won’t hunt you down, don’t worry. You’re good people, as Brittany would say. And on top of that, I don’t think my daughter would be happy if I started hunting down her friend’s father.”

The wolf nodded, glad about the answer. “Lookin’ for those jackalweres?”

Well golly gee, does everyone knows about his mission?

“Yeah I am. Turns out,” Dante sighed as he shook his head. “That the ones I thought I was supposed to be hunting down aren’t the ones I’m looking for. I’m looking for something else, or someone who’s been controlling them, but it’s like their hiding from me.” And on top of that, he wanted to find his father in law and keep him far away from the renewal/wedding as much as possible.

Brandon nodded again as he dug around in his pocket and pulled out a purple scrap that was torn. “Then I guess you want this,” he said, passing it to him. “Fought someone wearing this, and they reeked of blood and jackal.”

He took the purple scrap and nodded, stuffing it in his pocket. “Know where it leads?”

“Somewhere on the outskirts of the woods. That’s where I found Krystal crying for me.”

“Wait, _what_?” Now that had gotten his attention. “Where in the woods? Was she following a bad horse by any chance?”

“A horse? No. She said she was following the music of someone called the pied piper, and he was trying to get her to go with him, and she was…before I stopped her.” Brandon frowned just thinking about that night, where he found Krystal alone in the woods, reaching out her hand to take a man’s hand-a man that was hooded and had violet-red hair.

A pied piper…not a bad horse….

“What did this…pied piper look like?” Dante asked slowly.

“He was hooded, but some violet hair was peekin’ out of-what?” Brandon stopped and looked at his new friend, who had a look of both anger and hatred on his face. “What is it?”

“That wasn’t the pied piper,” Dante answered, hand curled up into a fist. Violet hair…there was only one man who has violet hair.

The only man that should be locked up and never seen the light of day ever again.

****

Mephistopheles leaned back on his seat in his new room when a flash of red appeared in front of his bed. He took a sip of wine as he stared at his son in law with a calm look on his face. “Hello, boy,” he said, refusing to ever say his name. “A pleasure seeing you again after what? Halloween? How is my daughter, by the way? I haven’t seen her since then. We were supposed to spend one lovely day together, but that never happened.”

His head snapped to the side when Dante punched him in the face. The punch rocked him, and he snapped a bit in his chair. Iron filled his mouth as he turned around, grinning wildly. “Struck a nerve already?”

“You son of a bitch,” Dante growled, gripping the ex-demon lord by the shirt and yanking him forward. “Tell the truth or else I’m rocking your ass back to hell where you belong. Are you leading children away and controlling the jackalweres?”

“Oh ho, he asks about leading innocent children away from their parents and controlling a bunch of dogs. Honestly, boy, don’t you know that I’m none of those things?”

“Then explain the night you almost took a child away from the farm.”

Giving him a dry look, Mephistopheles took Dante’s curled fists and pulled himself off. “I was nowhere near that child,” he replied calmly, grabbing his wine and taking a sip as he walked away. “I was here in my new home, enjoying a glass of wine and reading a good book. Who’s taking a child from a silly farm? I thought those witches had it under control.”

_Witches?_

“Excuse me?”

“Witches. My dear boy, are you so blinded by my daughter that you couldn’t even sense them? Malcolm and Caroline are witches, just like my daughter and her family. Well, actually, she gets her powers from both me and her family, but nevertheless the witches are the one who are supposedly taking care of the farm.” Mephistopheles explained. He stopped as he saw the confusing look on Dante’s face, which made him chuckle.

“Malcolm…and Caroline…are witches….” Dante repeated, almost believing it. The Caroline part yes, because she told him that she was a thousand-year-old witch, and that she was part of the Kendrick witches. But Malcolm…. he didn’t even know. “I already know Caroline’s witch-“

“The reading she gave you, yes? The one where you give my precious daughter some time to forgive you? Oh but she will-she always do. But her anger about having a family vacation with my abomination of a granddaughter…that was my doing.”

The muzzle of Ivory was placed on the side of Mephistopheles’s head, and Dante’s finger was on the trigger. “Say that again,” he growled. “Say that one more time, motherfucker.”

“I’m the one who fanned the flames of her anger about all three of you having a nice family vacation.” Mephistopheles answered, all too calmly as he took a sip of his wine. “I was bored, and I needed something to do, so I casted a little spell to put a little spice in the relationship. You do like her like that, don’t you?”

“Now why in the hell would you do that? And how the hell did you cast a spell?” Something wasn’t right…how was Mephistopheles able to move around when he’s locked up? How in the hell is he here drinking wine and casually talking to him, as if they were having a normal conversation? Dante looked around, trying to find something that would explain it all, only to find a devil’s trap on the ceiling.

And another gun’s muzzle pressed on the back of his head.

“So this is the infamous Devil Hunter I’ve heard so much about,” a deep, male voice said behind him. “Looks like a puppy to me. And he’s using magic…are you sure he’s a Devil Hunter or a witch, Mephistopheles?”

“Oh he’s a devil alright, Onyx,” Mephistopheles said, a dark smile appearing on his lips. “He’s borrowing my daughter’s magic to see me again.”

“Then I guess he can die along with your daughter, huh?”

Slowly, Dante turned around to meet cruel brown eyes and a dark look. He wore a black leather jacket, t-shirt, jeans, and boots, and he took the safety off the gun. “Onyx, huh?” he said with a dark chuckle. “You really think that will kill me?”

“Well if you’re a witch, it would. Now I don’t know about Devils, but I’m sure as hell gonna find out if it does.” The man called Onyx answered. “And then once I kill you, I find your wife and I kill her, then I’ll find your daughter and kill her too. And you won’t be there to stop me, puppy. I’ll make sure to give you their ashes once I get done burning them.”

That did it.

With a vicious punch to the face, Onyx’s face snapped to the side as Dante’s fist connected. He stumbled back a bit and threw a punch himself, which Dante ducked and met with a vicious chop to the chest, then a kick to the stomach. Baring his teeth while hissing in pain, the Witch Hunter charged and tried to spear him down, but in a split second, the Devil Hunter slipped to the side, grinning.

“Missed me, bitch,” he hissed, driving his elbow down on Onyx’s backside as hard as he could before flashing out of the room.

****

Brittany was sitting on the porch again, a glass of sweet tea next to her, along with a plate of her grandmother’s chunky chocolate chip cookies next to her. She was deep into reading the novel, and had just flipped the page when the hero and the love interest was just about to go to bed together when footsteps and a kiss on her forehead made her look up-

-and see her husband angry. Not at her, she could tell, but…something was wrong.

“What is it? Is it…is it my-“

“Your daddy…father…is back,” Dante answered. “Mephistopheles is back….and he’s working with the witch hunters.”


	11. The Demon's Back

“No…” Brittany’s voice softened as her hands shook. She didn’t want to believe it, but Graz’zt was telling the truth.

Mephistopheles was _back_.

And he’s working with the witch hunters.

Shakily, she closed the book. She closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled her breath, trying to control herself, to not have a panic attack. But her heart started to race, and her hands started to tremble. All she could see and think about was her father coming here and destroying everything she ever loved again, and then seeing Dante dead again…

“I checked on him…a couple weeks ago…” she whispered, not trusting her voice. “He was normal to me. He still scared me, but he was fine to me.”

_A Couple Weeks Ago_

_Mephistopheles’s Cell_

Brittany leaned at the wall, looking at her father. She hadn’t been able to visit him because of her planning a second wedding to Dante and taking care of a four-year-old was a lot of hard work. She hadn’t had the time to look at him or even speak to him since she’d gotten busy, but now that she had a little time, she thought she’d visit him before she made dinner.

“Hello, father.”

A smirk appeared on the handsome demon’s face as he slowly raised his head to meet her eyes. Amber hues meet her hazel ones, and his face was bit sunken in, but he still looked handsome as ever. His red violet hair was still wild, and the smirk turned into a smile she’d never thought she’ll see on his strong, middle-aged face.

A _fatherly_ smile.

Something she’d only see in her daddy’s eyes and face. Not her demon father.

“My sweet Little Flower,” Mephistopheles crooned. “I missed you, poppet. Why are you all the way over there? Come closer. Give your papa a hug.”

 _My sweet Little Flower_. _Poppet._ Those words made her cringe, and he knew it. She remembered the many times he’d called her that, and how she would answer to them. Now she didn’t even dare move an inch to give him what he wants-a father daughter relationship, like the one she had with her father. “Why do you keep calling me that?” Brittany asked. “My sweet Little Flower. Poppet. I hate it when you call me that.”

He frowned. “I called you that as a child,” he answered. “You used to love it when I called you that. It stuck with you when you grew up. And you-“ Mephistopheles stood up, the chains that keeps him chained down moving with him as he took a step towards her. “You answered to it all the time. You called me daddy, father…or papa. Come now-say it.”

“Say what?”

He closed his eyes slowly. “Papa. Say those two words, my Poppet. Please say those words to heal a bit of my broken heart?”

She didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t even form the words.

He wanted to say ‘papa’ like it was nothing. A word she doesn’t even use around her own father that much.

“Just that word?” Brittany asked. He nodded.

Taking a deep breath, she released it and counted to five before she finally looked up at him. “Papa.”

Relief came over the Demon Lord as he sat back down, a huge smile tugging his lips. “Thank you, Poppet,” he cooed. “Now what can I do for you? You haven’t visited me in a long time.”

“I know…and I’m sorry about that.” She took a tentative step closer to him, almost as if she was going to actually hug him, but stopped. “I was just…just checking up on you. And um…tell you about my wedding.”

At this, he scowled. “Wedding,” Mephistopheles spat. “You’re actually going through this second wedding with that…that half breed bastard? What’s wrong with a proper demon, hm? They can marry you and you have children I can call my grandchildren.”

“And that’s why you’re not coming to the wedding,” Brittany couldn’t believe she was actually thinking about inviting him to her wedding. “And I have a child with Dante-my daughter. And…and I’m thinking about having another one.”

“Another…what?”

“Another child. With my husband.”

His eyes widened. “Another child?” he growled, his eyes turning golden. “You want another bastard child with a half-breed?!”

His voice thundered as he spoke, making her back up a step. “Yes-another child. Another demon witch hybrid. And this time he’ll be there so he can see them grow and be there, like he didn’t do a thousand years ago. Because you took it away from him.” Her voice shook with each word as tears sprang into her eyes. “And I’m not going to let you take it away from him again.”

“You’re making a mistake, girl,” he growled as he took one step closer to her, only for her to disappear in a cloud of lavender light. _“YOU’RE MAKING A TERRIBLE MISTAKE1”_

_****_

Sitting right next to her, Dante ran a hand down his face. “He didn’t say anything about the witch hunters? Nothing at all?”

She shook her head. “No. All he was worried about was the wedding and…” she stopped, wondering if she should bring up her desire to have another child. “and the fact that I’m making a terrible mistake. But I’m not making a terrible mistake, I’m marrying you again. That’s all I want.” Brittany leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “I just want us to be a family, as my husband.”

Picking up her hand, he stared at it and brought her hand against his cheek. “And we will,” Dante promised. “One big happy family.” He watched her lips twitched up into a soft smile. “And he also…babe he also planted some fire inside you, to get you upset because I’m taking the job with the jackalweres.”

That made her pull back a bit. “He did that? Why?”

He shrugged. ‘I don’t know. That’s what he told me when I visited him. And when I tried to get information out of him…a witch hunter was there. Mephistopheles called him after a color….I think he said-‘

“Onyx.”

“Yeah that-“ Dante stopped as he saw her face fell from worry to downright fear. “You know who he is?”

She nodded. “He tortured and killed my auntie,” Brittany answered. “And he’s the witch hunter who killed a coven of witches in one night. He’s the one hunter you don’t need to meet. Promise me-Promise me that you won’t go after him.”

He slowly nodded. “I won’t go after him,,” he promised. “But why can’t I go-“

“Because he kills and tortures witches for fun. Even the good ones.” She explained. “He doesn’t care what magic you practice, if you’re a witch, he’ll kill you without a second thought. He’s a ruthless son of a bitch that will do anything to be the best.”

“So that explains why your father is working for them.”

Snatching her hands from him, Brittany started to shake her head. “He’s…he’s working for them now?”

“I heard it myself, babe. He said that he’s going to kill you, then Evalisse…and give me your ashes once he’s done with you. But I’m not going to let that happen,” he dug into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper, where Caroline gave him information about the coven of witches. “I’m going to protect the both of you so he won’t hurt you. Not like what my brother did to you. I’m not letting that happen again.”

“What…Dante, what do you mean you’re not going to let it happen again?”

He pulled her into a kiss, this time soft and sweet, softly exploring her mouth again with his tongue. “I’m going to kill whoever’s controlling the jackalweres, and then I’m going to take you and Evalisse someplace safe while I find your father and kill him.”

Brittany was silent when he said that. He didn’t answer her question, but she’ll come back around to it. “And tonight?”

“What about tonight?”

“That thing…we sneak off and we get to be alone?”

Oh. _Oh_. That thing.

A smirk came across his lips. “I thought you didn’t want me to touch you after last night?”

“I changed my mind.” She got up and kissed him on the cheek. “Come back so we can be alone. Please?” she asked, grabbing the plate of cookies, her book and her tea and went inside.


	12. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for mentions of hangings. Take care of yourselves after you read this chapter.

Dante left the farm to go into town, to find some information about the one controlling the jackalweres. He looked almost everywhere, asking the right questions. But when it came to answers, it was as if no one knew where the jackalwere hideout was, or where he could find the one that was controlling them. Silently cursing and looking at his watch, he sighed as he walked towards the Maniacal Wolf Bar, where he needed a drink.

Walking in the open door, he walked passed a table of men playing cards, laughing and tossing their beers back, slamming the cards down on the table. He kept going till he sat down at the bar and rubbed his eye as the bartender came by and placed a coaster in front of him. “Whiskey, on the rocks.” He ordered. Normally the whiskey is for special days, where he and Brittany wanted to be alone and she snuck the bottle with her so they can have a drink or two. But today he needed one after everything that happened to him in the past twenty-four hours.

‘Well I’ll be damned.”

Dante turned to see an old man looking at him. “What?” he asked.

“You look a helluva like Sam McCormick.” The old man nodded towards the wall, where a black and white photo of a cowboy hung on the wall. “Back then, he was known as the Phantom. No one could ever hit him, and he won all of his fights.”

Dante turned to the photo-and had to blink a couple times.

Because the photo on the wall looks exactly like him. Same hairstyle, same devil may care smile. Right next to the photo was another one, this time with him and Brittany in it, and standing in front of them were two children. He instantly recognized Evalisse, but the boy…the boy he didn’t know. “Who’s the family with him?” he asked, nodding towards the family photo.

“That’s Sam and his wife, Marjorie, and their children, Evalisse and Silas. Silas was only five years old when that photo was taken. Marjorie worked here as a bartender some nights, and a teacher at the schoolhouse.” The old man chuckled. “Sam loved him some Marjorie. He’d pick some wildflowers for her each time he went out on a drive. Too bad he didn’t make it back in time to save Silas and Marjorie.”

Now that…that caught his attention. “How did Marjorie and Silas die?” Dante asked slowly, picking up his whiskey and took a sip from it. Something told him that they were targeted somehow, and that this Sam McCormick guy didn’t make it back in time to save them both.

The old man thought about it. “Some man in a hunting outfit. Claimed they were witches and hung them. When Sam came back from his drive, he only found his little girl crying over their bodies as they were taken down. After he buried them, well, Sam was out for blood. He found them hunters and killed them before he died.”

Hung them. The damn hunters was a lynch mob. Fuck.

“And no one tried to stop them?”

“Oh yes. The townsfolk tried to stop them, but they wouldn’t listen. Dem hunters thought that Marjorie was some witch, and that she casted a spell on the town to mask her wicked deeds.” The man chuckled and shook his head. “That gal couldn’t cast one spell even if she tried to.”

“Sounds like you’ve been there before.” Dante noted.

“And if I was?”

“Then you’re a pretty good storyteller.”

The old man laughed again, his laugh dry. “Oh son, if only I was. Actually, I wasn’t there-but my great great grandpaw was. He told the tale to my grandpappy, and my grandpappy told me.”

Taking yet another sip of his drink, Dante pondered it, wondering if it was true about the story. “I feel like that’s not the end of the story, old man.” He turned to him. “How did the hunters know that Marjorie was even a witch?”

“They sniffed her out, using something called a jackalwere. Thing had a collar around it’s neck, and it said it was the property of one Graz’zt. But with him was a man so terrible that I don’t know if he had a name for him.”

“What was the man’s name?”

“Morgan. A Morgan Kane, I believe.”

_Morgan Kane._

Something inside him snapped, as if that name brought back memories of past he didn’t even know he had. He heard of that name before, and something about it made him worry, even when he drained his drink and left a five dollar bill on the table. “Thanks, old man.” He said, walking out of the door.

The old man smiled as he watched him walk out of the door. Pulling out his phone, he dialed a number and placed it on his ear. “You’re right, son,” he said with a chuckle. “He is a puppy. Fell for the story I told him about Sam and the Devil Whore Marjorie. Now…let the games begin.”

****

Brittany waited till her grandmother came in the living room, her bag already packed with the essentials she needed for a night with her husband. She had been thinking about her demon father and what Dante told her earlier on the porch before he left to go find information about the jackalwere’s hideout. How is all of this connected? Why is Onyx back after the many times she tried to escape him? Why is her father working for the Witch Hunters? Why?

None of it made sense to her. Her demonic father working for a group that hunts down and kills witches without even thinking. Just one blink or one shot of their guns, and a witch was dead. Why? She had so many questions-so many that she wanted an answer right then and there.

“Hey, baby,” Caroline cooed as she walked over to the couch and sat down. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just…thinking about some stuff,” she answered. “Like my demon father working for the bastards that hunt us down and kill us, or the fact that he put some fire inside me so I can get angry about my husband working while on vacation.”

The other witch nodded with a hum. “You think your demon daddy’s up to somethin’?”

“Well, isn’t he?!” she asked, worried. “He’s working for the bastards that want me dead. He’s trying to worm his way into my life, all by letting me call him father or daddy or-“Brittany stopped as realization hit her. She went back to her last conversation with Mephistopheles and realized that he was able to stand up and move, even when she was backed up towards the wall. “Oh…my god.”

“What? What is it, baby?” Caroline urged.

How could Brittany be so damned _stupid_? Words like father or daddy or papa were words she swore she never use around him, and he knew it. Mephistopheles knew it, and yet he forced the words out of her mouth, and he always had a look of relief on his face, as if he’d been released or something. Words like that had power-and she fell right into his hands when he forced her to say those words, all the while calling her his Little Flower and Poppet.

“He forced me to release him from his prison, and he used the witch hunters to help him find a spot for him to hide. But he didn’t count on me or Dante finding him-“Oh my god. The realization hit her so hard that she heard Bael curse in her head. “That son of a bitch knew that I wouldn’t call him daddy. He knew I wouldn’t. So he…he forced me…”

“Brittany Jean Blackwell Sparda, look at me,” Caroline moved over and sat in front of her, eyes boring into hers. “You didn’t mean to fall into that Devil’s Trap of setting him free. He tricked you, playing the father card. He knew he was playing the right song for you the moment you walked in to his prison and talked to him. You can’t undo what has happened. But-‘ she held out a hand for her to be quiet-“You’re not gonna fall for it again. You’re gonna get him back in that cage and you’re not going to visit him anytime soon. Got it?”

Brittany opened her mouth to protest, but she just nodded anyway. “Yes, ma’am.” She answered, hearing the door opened and Dante coming in the house. She turned away and wiped the tears from her eyes, even when he came over and sat down next to her.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Caroline got up and pressed a kiss on the side of Brittany’s head and left, leaving the two of them on the couch.

They both sat in silence for a pregnant moment, words they wanted to say were said in silence. But it was Brittany who broke the silence, saying, “I let Mephistopheles out by mistake.”

Confused, Dante turned to her. “You…did what now?”

“I let him out of his cage…he f-f-forced me to say...he forced me to say daddy, and papa, and father…he forced me and I’m sorry.” She turned to him, tears in her eyes. “I didn’t want to say it, I didn’t, I swear-“ at this point she started to cry, and he pulled her into his arms and let her cry. Her bawling was muffled as she cried, her apology almost so loud in his ears that he’d forgotten what he was going to tell her. The only thing he could do was comfort her, silently shhing her and saying that it wasn’t her fault. It was always like that with her, each time she made a mistake-she’ll worry, then confess, then cry over it, letting it out until she was done.

Slowly, she pulled back and sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes. “I know tonight…tonight was going to be the most romantic night of our lives…and I’m so sorry that it’s not. But I have to see him…please?” Brittany pleaded softly. “Can I see him?”

Dante looked down at her, seeing the worried, pained look in her eyes. “Yeah,” he said, nodding. He got up and took her hand. “Let’s go see your father.”


	13. Father, Daughter, and the Son in Law

They took the old Cadillac Coupe DeVille as they drove outside of town. Brittany leaned her head against the window as they drove through the streets of the small, country town, and then towards the outskirts, where it was nothing but trees. Dante pulled over on the side of the road and shut the car off. He didn’t dare say one word as they got out and went a couple yards away from the car. There they found an oak tree that was tall enough to be used as a hanging tree over the years. Ravens and Blackbirds sat on the tree as the two came close enough, and Brittany couldn’t keep her eyes off of it.

She’d recognized the old oak tree from her thousand year life-of the time in the American West, where Marjorie and her son, Silas, had been hung here by witch hunters because of the fact that she was a witch and not because she was black. Somehow, in a dark, twisted kind of way, it was fitting that this was the spot for the summoning spell she was about to do, since she originally died here. Taking a deep breath, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a vial of dark blood, since the spell required a vial of human blood killed within the past 24 hours. But thanks to Bael and a small summoning of demons, she got it.

Uncorking it, she slowly poured it on the ground, letting the tree drink up the essence of the blood. “I know you don’t like it when I do blood magic,” Brittany said quietly once the vial was empty. She corked it and placed it in her bag. “But only blood magic can summon demons. And since my father is a demon, I have to do it.”

Dante nodded, understanding as the smell of blood filled the air. It made the raven and the crows squawk out as the tree started to turn bright red. The howl of the wind filled the air, and the screams of the ghosts that were at the tree cried out as Brittany outstretched her hands and closed her eyes. She started to chant foul, horrible words in Primordial, her fingers slowly spreading out as she spoke them. The wind started to howl more loudly, and snow started to fall, slowly at first, then it started to fall faster, turning the ground into a winter wonderland.

The snowfall started to spin in a small tornado, then a cloud of dark purple smoke filled it as she chanted louder, saying her father’s name. The ground shook as Mephistopheles’ laughter filled the air, and then once the snow and the smoke disappeared, the ex-Demon Lord appeared, a devilish smirk on his face upon seeing his daughter, who put her hands back down.

“You didn’t need blood magic to summon me, My Little Flower,” he said. “All you had to do was call.” His eyes flickered over to Dante, the devilish smile dropping and his mouth twisting into a snarl. “What is _he_ doing here?” he took a step forward, only to slam into a wall that he couldn’t see. “What is the meaning of this?”

“You know what spell I just used,” Brittany spoke calmly. “You know you cannot tell any lie. If you do, then I’m letting my husband kill you, and I wouldn’t give a damn where you end up.” She spoke so calm, so deadly calm that it sounded like it was her Arch Duchess’ voice. “Do you understand the circumstances?”

Mephistopheles sighed and nodded. “I understand crystal,” he answered, his eyes going back to his daughter. “Ask any question that you wish, Poppet.”

“Why did you trick me into letting you out?”

Question one. The most easiest question of them all.

“Because I hated that dark cage. I hated it so much that all I can do is sit there and think about what you and your husband would be doing on my throne. All of the perverse things he would make you do, touching you in such a way that I stood there and couldn’t move.”

Dante had to cover his mouth to muffle the snort that almost came out of his mouth. Oh, he had plans about what he would do once he got his throne, but _perverse_ wasn’t on top of his list. Having Brittany screaming and clawing at his back, yes. Doing her from behind, yes. Having her on his lap, oh hell yes, as she rode him? Definally. But whatever perverse thing Mephistopheles was talking about wasn’t even on the top five yet.

“I’m not even going to ask what perverse thing you think he’s going to do.” Brittany crossed her arms over her chest, feeling like she was about to get really uncomfortable if her father was talking about their sex life like that. “Why are you working for the witch hunters?”

“To kill him and to get you back home, where you belong. And to get my throne back, of course.”

Okay…that…that was such a fatherly thing to say. “Do you know who’s controlling the jackalweres?”

“Silas.”

That one answer-one name-made the both of them look at the demon. “How?” Brittany asked slowly. “He’s dead.”

The statement made him chuckle. “He is dead, but he never made it to the other side. He’s been here this whole time, and you never noticed it? Not once? You’re precious son has been here for nearly what, a hundred or so years, and he’s been controlling them and wresting them away from that fool Graz’zt.” Seeing their shocked faces made him smile more as he heard the wind whistling and howling. “But I think…we’re about to meet him right now.”

“Excuse me?” was the only thing they said as the winds started to howl, the tree moaning and groaning as another tornado appeared right next to Mephistopheles, the red smoke viciously twirling in the center of magic. Powerful magic-magic that almost rivaled Mephistopheles-pulsed through the tree as the red tornado swirled one last time, then disappeared to reveal a young man, with ivory skin, silver hair, brown eyes and wore a shirt, trousers, boots and a cowboy hat.

The tree stopped moaning and groaning when it was over, and the boy blinked slowly, assessing the two of them. “Mom,” he said slowly, almost not believing it. “Dad. You’re alive.”

Brittany and Dante looked at this young man, blinking at him and looking so confused. But in her heart, Brittany knew who he was. “Silas,” she breathed, covering her mouth as silver welled up in her eyes. She didn’t know how she knew, but she knew it was Marjorie’s son from the past. She could remember everything that happened, even when her eyes landed on his neck, where a red burn of the hangman’s noose was once around his neck. “Wha…how did you-“

“The fae, mama.” Silas answered. “The fae took me in. And it was the fae that helped me with everything so I can see you again. Her Majesty Queen Mab took me in and taught me how to use magic, mama. Then I’ve been here, trying to create an army for you.”

An army? “For what?” Dante asked slowly.

The boy bit his lip, not wanting to say before Mephistopheles answered. “For the witch hunters. To get revenge on the one that killed us, mama,” Silas said, cutting him off. “I’m going to kill Morgan Kane for what he did to us.”


	14. Morgan Kane

_Morgan Kane._

That one name brought a shiver of ice down her back. Like all witches that practiced magic, there were witch hunters. And there was one that was so vicious that he would kill without mercy, kill without a second thought. A witch hunter who’s face had changed over the years, but his name still struck fear into many witches. “You’re going to kill Morgan,” Brittany said, lowering her hand. “A witch hunter who’s name has been handed down by so many men-you’re going to kill him?”

“Yes, mama!” Silas opened his hands and looked at her with wide eyes. “I’m going to send my jackalweres after him, hold him down and torture him slowly, then kill him.” Going to his pocket, he pulled out a beautiful dagger, and pulled out the blade with a hiss. “This is going to help me do it.”

“Well isn’t this grand,” Mephistopheles said, clapping his hands once. “A Sparda family reunion. How beautiful. Now all we need is the abomination and it would be complete.”

At the mention of her daughter, Brittany turned to her father, glaring daggers at him. With a few words in Primordial, she dismissed him, and the wind started to pick up again. “Wait…wait!’ Mephistopheles called out. “I never told you what I kept having visions out! He’ll give you the bite that will bind you both together so Silas can be reborn again! WAIT! THE WITCH HUNTERS-“ and his words were swallowed up by the purple smoke that enveloped him, and his was gone.

Silas tuned to where his grandfather disappeared to, then back to his parents. “So I guess you know now…that I’m actually dead.” He frowned, the words leaving his lips with a sigh. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want it to come out like this. I know you’re my mama and daddy, but…not my real ones. At least Marjorie and Sam are okay now, I think. I can see them whenever I want.”

Dante shook his head. Once again, he found out he had a son, even though it was his past life that he had him. “Was…was I there?” he asked slowly. “To raise you? From a baby until now?” the guilt of not being there for Evalisse a thousand years ago broke him. He hoped to god that he was there for Silas, even if it was for some parts of his life.

A smile broke out on the young man’s face at the question, and nodded. ‘You were there. You were always there, every step of the way. You taught me how to shoot, how to hunt…you even taught me how to negotiate when it comes to bargaining.” Silas answered, making Dante release the breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

“I was there…I didn’t die when you were young…” Dante whispered, glad that even his past life he could make up for the things he didn’t do with Evalisse “I’m so-“

“Well isn’t this cute,” a voice drawled from behind them. A click of the safety went off, and Brittany whipped around to see jackalweres and witch hunters, all holding rifles, guns, daggers, claws and teeth. And in the front in all of his glory, dressed in all black, was Morgan Kane, holding a gun and pointing it straight up at Brittany. “Brittany Blackwell Sparda, you are under arrest.”

“For what?”

“Giving birth to a tri-hybrid that could destroy the world.”

That made her bark out a laugh. “For giving birth, that’s what you’re arresting me for? For becoming a mother?” her fingers curled up as eldritch magic danced in her hand. “Anything else you’re arresting me for?”

“For summoning a demon on sacred grounds. For marrying a demon. And for being a witch.” Morgan answered. “Now how do you plead?”

A simple twitch of her hands made her sigh. “Ooopsie daisies,” she answered, then ran towards them, throwing eldritch blasts at the witch hunters and jackalweres, scattering them.

Morgan cursed as he took a shot, but she was so fast that the bullet whizzed past her and into the head of a jackalwere. He watched in amazement as a light blue line enveloped her, and her face changed and cortorted into one of a demon, her fingernails turning into claws. She let out a growl so horrible that it didn’t take his men long to be shredded up like they were paper. Turing to the husband, he aimed his gun again-but he was no where to be found.

The screams of the jackalweres dying made him whirl around, and the devil may care laugh reached his ears as the husband ripped into the jackalweres-but he left his men to his wife, who ripped and tore into both like they were nothing. _Who the hell are these people?_ He thought as he whirled around again-only to get punched in the face by Silas.

Morgan’s head snapped back as Silas swung his dagger towards him. He ducked, but only for a millisecond as he got cut three times-on his arm, stomach, and leg, and he jumped back, hissing. He quickly put his gun away and put up his hands, getting into a fighting stance before throwing a jab to the left and right of the boy. One landed on his face, making his head snap back, but Morgan was on him, sending a punch to his side. Silas groaned before he jumped up and landed a roundhouse kick to his face, making him snap his head and body around.

Iron filled her mouth as she tore through the jackalweres and the witch hunters. The demon Vitraszaa was unleashed, reveling herself in the killings. She acted like a true demon for once, not even using magic to kill them. She felt like a storm, ripping, tearing, gorging on the blood, snarling and laughing as she does so. She was so fast that not even a arrow could touch her.

_The demon Vitraszaa felt alive for once._

“Shoot her! Shoot-“ one of the witch hunters screamed before his head was cut clean from his head. Blood spurted from his head as another was torn to shreds by wicked claws. Another witch hunter unloaded a couple shots from his gun, but none of them hit her. Instead, his whole head was engulfed with a huge hand, and his whole was crushed and torn off his head.

Morgan was so confused as he tried to keep his eye on the changeling boy and the demon witch. Even the jackalweres were getting either slaughtered or joining the growing side of the other jackalweres that came to the scene the moment the fight began. His men were being killed by a woman who used some kind of magic to turn her into a demon, and then his jackalweres were being killed by a fucking psychopath.

What the hell kind of family was he dealing with here?

He opened his mouth to retreat, but the changeling boy’s fist met his mouth viciously, making him snap his head back and the taste of iron filled his mouth. With a grin, Morgan reacted, cocking his fist back and hitting the boy square in the stomach, sending him flying. Going into his pocket, he pulled out a knife-an iron knife-and chuckled darkly as he took steps towards the boy.

“I thought..y-you were a witch hunter,” Silas spat out after catching his breath.

“I am…just that I do my research,” Morgan grinned as he raised the knife and started to plunge it down…

…only to have it tossed aside and a clawed hand wrapped around his neck.

The low growl of the demon witch made the Witch Hunter glare at her while struggling to get out of her grip. He kicked and struggled, reaching up and prying her hand off from around his neck. But he couldn’t even do it as she tightened his grip around his neck, snarling and growling at him. He felt her sharp claws dig into his neck, drawing blood. If she dug any further, she was actually going to kill him…

“Babe. Put him down.”

Morgan turned his head to see the psychopath staring at her fiercely, holding some kind of necklace around his fingers. _What…the fuck…._

The demon witch snarled at him, pulling her lips back to reveal her teeth. Her fingernails dug even further in his neck, making his gasp out in pain.

“Brittany Jean…put him _down_. **Right now**.” The psychopath repeated again, this time forcefully.

The demon witch made a keening, cooing noise as she released him. Morgan fell to the ground with a thud and watched as the woman walked towards him, clawed hand outstretched towards him. He still so confused as she reached him, her hand placing on his face, as if she was caressing his face. Slowly, her clawed hand slipped through his hair as she started to…

Oh my god, was she fucking purring?!

“That’s it, Brit,” the psychopath cooed, rolling the chain of the necklace that was wounded around his hand and unhooked the necklace. The demon witch started to purr even louder once the necklace was placed on her neck, and it was as if time just stood still.

Her claws were gone, along with her demonic eyes, as if the demonic energy she had just slipped back into the necklace. What the hell? Was this the power of Mephistopheles’s daughter?

Everyone stopped to look at her, and the small army of the jackalweres stopped tearing into a each other. Silas was even looking at his parents in awe. And every part of this whole entire thing…he hated it. Morgan made a deal with the bloody witch Baba Yaga and Mephistopheles, to kill the psychopath in front of the witch, and then he can punish the witch for her crimes.

But he just fucking can’t do it.

He just…sat there, frozen, looking at them as she turned around and raised her hands, muttering some kind of spell that he couldn’t even hear. But a wash of a soft lavender light washed over them, and the jackalweres let out a horrible, howling sound before they turned tail and ran off into the woods, but the Witch Hunters just dropped, as if she casted some kind of sleeping spell.

“What…what the _fuck_ did you do?” Morgan asked, reaching for his knife. He wasn’t going to go to sleep, but dammit, he was going to stay the fuck awake and kill the damned changeling if it was the last thing he does.

“I put them to sleep and released the jackalweres that was under Baba’s spell,” the witch answered, shocking him. “Yeah, I know Baba Yaga-she’s the one who had my demon in a cabinet…funny, isn’t it? An old woman from the Russian fairy tales can do all sorts of magic, and yet I went to her, thinking that she can take my demon away. And she did. But I didn’t think she’ll turn around and come to a bunch of Witch Hunters to hunt me down.”

Well, shit.

Mephistopheles didn’t tell him that his daughter so smart about finding out things. Or the fact that she knew about Baba Yaga and the spell she used.

He stopped for a moment and just laughed. The laugh was dark and wild, and he gripped the knife in his hands as he stood up. “You are your father’s daughter, aren’t you?” the Witch Hunter laughed. “Too bad that you wasn’t fast enough to stop me.”

“Stop you? From doing-?” Brittany asked before she realized it, screaming out as she watched the Witch Hunter quickly came behind and slit Silas’s throat.

Dante wasn’t even quick enough for the witch hunter once he done that, and hearing his son choking on his blood as his neck was cut-all he felt was revenge.

“I’m going to kill you,” he growled, glaring daggers at the Witch Hunter as he drew his sword and started to run towards him.

But Morgan just smiled, backing up before Dante could get a swing in, and kicked him on the side of his head as hard as he could, before he ran off into the night.


	15. Dante's Memories

The rest of the so-called romantic night from hell was spent burying Silas.

_Again._

Once again, Brittany had lost someone close to her that she loved, and once again, Dante couldn’t even save him. He wasn’t quick enough to run up and stop that damned Morgan from killing him-maybe Silas could have a better life with the three of them, and he could finally have a son, someone he can love forever and watch grow.

But Morgan Kane took that away from him, just like he took away another chance for Brittany to be a mother again.

“I’m sorry,” he said after a couple moments of silence. Brittany couldn’t speak, just looked down at the makeshift grave for their son, and it hurted him that she was like this. He promised her that he’ll hunt down and kill the ones that took control of the jackalweres, and now he knew who it was-Baba Yaga, the old grandma-and Morgan Kane. A Witch Hunter, a goddamn human. Someone that can find his girls and kill them the same way he killed their son. Somehow, that scared him. He didn’t want to think about Brittany dying for the third time, or the fact that she’ll never be a mother to a child that would look like him, or a piece of him ever again.

He was getting sick and damn tired of this shit, of Brittany coming back out as the sore loser in everything. She never gotten anything she wanted because of fate, and he wanted her, for once, to come out a winner in the end.

Fuck this.

“I’m gonna find him,” he said suddenly, making her turn to face him. “I’m gonna beat his ass so bad, he’ll think twice about touching you or threatening you like that ever again.”

“Dante-“ Brittany started, shaking her head. She didn’t want to think what he would do if he did went out and find Morgan and do something he’ll regret doing. “Baby, no. Don’t go after him-“

“And why the hell not?” Dante snapped. “Every single time you have that glimpse of happiness, your goddamn father or some fate-working bitch takes it away from you, and I’m getting really sick and tired of you not getting that happiness that you deserve! You deserve to be happy! You deserve to have everything you ever wanted! You deserve to be a mother, and no one, not even your fucking father, can take that away from you.”

She was stunned, taken aback at his words. _You deserve to be happy. You deserve to have everything you ever wanted. You deserve to be a mother._ “And you’re going to give me that?” she asked, tears coming to her eyes. “You’re going…you’re going to…”

Slipping his hands to cup her face, he nodded fiercely. “I want to give you everything that was stolen from you,” he said softly. “I want to give you happiness. I want to make sure no one takes away those happy moments you have, even if it’s just you reading a book. Dammit, Brit, I want to make you the one thing you wished for before you died.”

“A mother?’ the question came out as a small, tiny squeak. “You want to…make me a-“

“Mother-you deserve to raise a child.”

“But I do-with Evalisse.”

“Not her. Not…not Evalisse. A baby.”

“But…but we…Dante why do you want to give me all of these things when you already did?”

Now he was confused. “What?”

Taking his hand, she placed it on her stomach, where he felt something fluttering there. “Wha…Brittany, how-“

“The night you gave me back my magic and my memories…you also gave me something else. And then before we left for the farm.” She gave him a soft smile when she spoke, looking at Dante’s face as he went through confusion, then realization. “I didn’t think I was until I took a pregnancy test, but…” she paused, sniffing and giving him a little smile. “You’re gonna be a daddy soon.”

_Daddy._

She was…Dante was gonna be a…

“You’re…pregnant?” he asked, gently rubbing his hand over her stomach.

Brittany nodded. “Yeah. I am. So you’re already giving me a gift that I’m going to love and cherish forever.”

He couldn’t believe it. He was going to be a father…she was going to be a mother soon. A mother to a child that Mephistopheles couldn’t take away from them, even if he tried. Dante saw her frown a bit, then reach forward and wipe something silver from his eyes. “Honey…are you crying?” she asked, shocked. “Why are you crying?”

Dante slowly reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes-tears he didn’t even know was falling from his face. “I don’t know,” he answered, turning back to her. He looked into her hazel eyes and blinked, finding her more beautiful that she did that night. He descended down and placed his lips over hers, kissing her softly. Dante nudged her mouth to open with his tongue, and she did, opening her mouth so he could explore her mouth again, finding every nook and cranny to find those secret spots he could find, hearing her soft moan rise from her throat.

“Make love to me,” Brittany whispered against his mouth, pulling him back in to kiss him deeply. “Right now.”

He nodded once as he took his hand and led her to a little clearing, far away from the grave itself. He drew her into his arms and kissed her again, this time harder, full of passion. Dante pushed her against the tree, and everything turned into a blur.

Clothes were being torn off, and hands and lips were finding each other and exploring bodies. His touch made her moan, a sweet sound in the Devil Hunter’s ears as his fingers rubbed at her nipples, hardening them. Laying her down on the forest ground and made a trail of kisses go down her body, sweet noises escaping her parted lips. Her _please_ s and _yes_ es the only thing he could hear as he kissed down her body, then laid a special kiss on her stomach.

Taking his hands and parting her legs to see how wet she grew for him, Dante barely hissed before he licked her once, then covered her hardened clit with his mouth. Her pleases and yeses had gotten louder as he licked her till she screamed, ate her out until she screamed his name. He buried his cock deep within her, growling at the tightness of her as she begged him to move. Holding on to her hips as he drove himself inside her, over and over again, hearing her cry out as she clung onto him.

Arching her neck so he could kiss that tiny pulse there.

His fangs came down as he slammed himself deep inside her, not wanting to stop as he licked that spot. Her screams was the only thing he could hear, like a song that she was singing just for him. Dante felt her legs wrapped around him as he felt himself near release, his cock soaked in her juices that the only thing he could do was bite down, gently, and he felt something powerful slam inside him as he took a sip of her blood.

He wanted more.

Magic and hellfire swirled around them as he drank her blood, drank enough that he pulled back and licked the wound closed, pounding her till she came around him, her muscles fluttering around him. He finished with her, his release coming out as a roar as he came deeply, kissing her with his bloodied mouth that she licked his bottom lip and purred at the taste.

“I love you,” Dante whispered against her lips again, claiming her mouth once more before they fell asleep.

The next day, he woke up…and something was wrong. Missing, somehow.

He turned to the woman sleeping next to him, naked, her body curled up against him.

A huge ring was on her finger, a ring that meant that she belonged to someone.

An _engagement_ ring.

Oh…oh god.

She stirred in his arms, her eyes fluttering awake and giving him a soft, sexy smile that tugged something in him-but nothing happened as he kissed her back.

“Good morning, baby.” She said in a soft, southern scratchy voice.

“What?” he asked, so confused as to why she was calling him baby.

“Baby…I always call you that,” she explained sitting up, her breasts brushing up against him.

His body reacted to her touch, his cock hardening…but he didn’t know why.

“Who…” he started, looking so confused and horrified. What the hell was going on? “Who are you?”

The question seemed to catch her off guard. “Brittany? Your wife and fiancée?” she answered. “The mother of your child and soon to be child? You might’ve put another one inside me last night.”

He…what…”I don’t have a wife,” he said, so confused. “Or a fiancée. Or a child. Or why I’m out here with you…are you sure your husband isn’t around to find me and kill me?”

“Yes you do-you’re laying right next to her.” Now she sounded frustrated. “Why are you looking at me like that, Dante? You do have a child-Evalisse. We had her a thousand years ago.”

A thousand years ago? What the hell?

He jumped up and started to look for his clothes. “I’m not a thousand years old, I’m nearly thirty five, and I don’t have a kid-I would’ve remembered them.” He looked around for his jacket-and found her slipping it on, making her more beautiful than ever. “Gimme my coat back.”

“I always wear your coat in the mornings-you always take me then even if I’m wearing it.”

Okay…this is getting to be too much…”Doesn’t this bother you that you’re out here with another man?” he asked, slipping on his plaid shirt and putting his jeans on. “Your fiancée or husband might be looking for you right now, and you’re out here with me.”

“You’re the only one I’ve been with. Why are you acting like this?” she asked, standing up and grabbing her clothes. “You’re acting like you just lost your memories.”

As soon as she said that, it hit her. It hit her hard.

She tried to remember last night, but everything was a damn blur that she couldn’t remember any of it. She looked up at this man who looked at her as if she was a nobody-the same way she looked at him when she lost her memories weeks ago. Her eyes fell to his lips, where a faint line of blood trickled down his lips, and she gasped as she remembered him biting her and drinking her blood.

“Do you…remember who you are?” she asked slowly, her hand reaching for her neck to feel those two tiny holes.

He thought about it. ‘You called me Dante, right?” he asked, and she nodded. “Well, that’s not my name. My name’s Tony.”

“Tony…what?”

“Tony Redgrave.”

 _Tony Redgrave_ …the name he used before he became Dante Sparda. The person he was when his mother passed away. “Tony? Like my daddy’s name?” what the hell was going on here?

‘Tony’ nodded. “Yeah, like your daddy…who’s your daddy?” he answered.

Brittany sighed, running a hand down her face. He didn’t even remember her daddy’s name. He didn’t even remember her, and that worried her. “My daddy’s name is Tony Blackwell. Well Anthony Blackwell.”

Blackwell? “So…you’re a witch?” ‘Tony’ asked slowly. When she nodded, he pulled out his gun and pointed it at her. “I don’t know what the hell you did, but you’re going to give me back my memories right this damn second before I blow your brains out.” He demanded, seeing her flinch a bit.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t know how to give you back your memories.” _Or get my husband back,_ she left out, not even used to Tony Redgrave or how he operated. “So it looks like you’re stuck with me for a while until we figure out how we get your memories back.”

Tony glared at this witch, who may have tricked him into sleeping with her to steal his memories, but she looked damn sincere enough to stick with him-and so sexy in his jacket that a part of him screamed to take her again. “Fine,” he moved the gun away and put it back up. “I’ll stick with you till you find out how to get my memories back. And if you ever pull this stunt on me again, I will kill you.”

“What? Sleeping with my husband?”

“Why would I marry a witch?”

“Maybe because you love me.” The words came out strong, and for a minute, a split second, he believed them. But then, it had to be another trick, because witches didn’t know how to love anything.

“I will never love a witch or marry one,” he growled, walking away from her and leaving her standing there, naked and confused as to what just happened just now.

****

He opened his eyes, a little smile tugging his lips. Right now, he should feel her naked body right next to him, the swell of her breast on his side. His hand twitched as he turned his head-and found a little girl staring at him as if he was in a circus. He had to squint a bit before he recognized her. “…Krystal?” he said slowly. “Where’s Brittany…where’s my wife?”

“MAMA!!!! HE’S AWAKE NOW!!!” Krystal called out and she ran out of the room, her shouting making him wince.

Awake?

Slowly, he turned to his side and found Brittany’s side of the bed cold, which was odd because they were in the forest making love after she told him that she was pregnant. He’d taken her two more times, and wanted to take her one more time before the sun rose. But she wasn’t here now. Where was she? “Babe?” he called, scowling a bit at his voice. Why does it sound so deep and soft? “Where’s my wife?”

“Daddy?” Evalisse voice answered as she walked in in her adult form. She looked…so worried. As if she didn’t think something would happen. “So it worked, thank god.”

“Eva…what the hell are you doing in your adult form?” Dante asked, so very confused. “And why in the hell do I sound like this?”

“What…what’s the last thing you remember?”

He paused for a moment. “I remember…being with your mother,” Dante answered slowly. “I remember…we were together…in the forest…”

Evalisse nodded as she turned to her side and pulled a mirror from the side table and held it up. Dante looked at himself now-black hair instead of his silver hair, blue eyes, a strong face and a goatee around his mouth, though it was black and fainted. “Someone switched bodies with you,” she explained. “Someone put a demon inside your body, and then you…”

“I’m right here…and someone’s with your mother.” And that enraged him more than ever.

Someone is there with her in the forest. Someone is in his body, touching her.

He wanted to find them and kill them.

“Shit.” Was the only thing he could say as he flopped back in the bed. “Shit, shit, shit.”


	16. Three Weeks Later

_Full moon sways_

_Gently in the night of one fine day_

_On my way_

_Looking for a moment with my dear…_

Tony opened one eye as soon as he heard someone singing. Blinking and sitting up, the cover slipping off him, he looked up to see the witch looking outside the window. She wore a silk robe, and her head was resting on her hand. Her legs were crossed, and her eyes were closed as she sang.

He opened his mouth to tell her to stop singing, but then she wasn’t there anymore. Instead, he was in the forest, the same forest where he woke up next to her. Confused, he walked until he found himself in a clearing, where a man that looked just like him sitting under the tree. Next to him was the sleeping witch, her nakedness covered in his leather jacket. The man wasn’t even looking at him-he was looking at her, his knee propped up with his arm resting on it. His fingers stroked her hair as he started to sing another verse from the song the witch was singing earlier.

_Oh my fair..._

_Floating like a bird that's in her wings_

_You are there_

_Smiling in my arms for all those years_

“I love her,” the man said all of a sudden, turning to look at him.

Tony looked at the man like he was out of his mind. “What?

“I love her,” the man said again. “We love her. She’s the best thing that ever happened to us.”

No…this _had_ to be a lie. It had to be. He didn’t love a witch. He didn’t even _trust_ her. “ _Why?_ ” was the only question he could think of. “Why do we love her when she’s a witch? Why didn’t you kill her when she-“

“Because she’s not like every other witch,” the other him explained. “She’s never summoned anything without me knowing. She doesn’t do dark magic. In fact, she’s so damned nice that the only thing she does the simplest of magics, and only the heavy stuff when it’s time.”

Lies. She magicked him somehow, made him tell him lies. He didn’t love her. He hated her. He wanted her dead. “Is that why you didn’t kill her? Is she magicking you right now to say that?”

The other Tony sighed and shook his head. “No-she can’t magic me to do anything. I didn’t kill her because I fell in love with her…a thousand years ago.”

Not that shit again. “I’m not a thousand years old! I’m nearly thirty-five, and somehow you’re just lying to me! That’s it, you’re lying to me! Prove that she’s magicking you, right now!” he demanded.

“Look down at your finger.”

“My finger?” Tony looked down and saw a wedding band on his finger. “What the hell-“

“How many times this week have you put that ring on?” The other Tony asked, watching him stare down at the ring in horror. “You’ve put it on every single day this week because a part of you loves her. You’re going to do everything in your power to bring me back so I can be with our wife again and marry her… _demon_.”

At that word, he jerked up to find a muzzle of a gun pointing at him, and the devilish smile on the other’s face, his finger on the trigger. ‘What? No, I’m not a demon, I-“ Tony babbled before the other pulled the trigger…

****

“Well I’ll be damned,” Wesley McKenzie muttered to himself, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest.

When Brittany told him what happened that night between her and Dante, he didn’t think that she brought home an actual demon-a demon that was actually her husband’s demon half. No demon slipped inside him and made him lose his memories-he would’ve sensed that the moment he walked in the shop. But to bring home her husband’s actual demon half without even noticing it…and with a burst of magic that actually came from her belly-the baby that was growing inside her.

“That’s one hell of a baby to pull a trick like this,” he muttered, watching the demon struggle in his sleep. Clapping his hands together and rubbed it, he started to chant in a deep, guttural language, slowly stretching his hands apart as white eldritch magic sparked from his fingertips. The demon’s crimson eye opened and he let out a guttural howl, reaching for him. But before his fingertips could touch him, his neck snapped to the side, and he was asleep again.

Wesley finished chanting the spell and let the shield spell drop over the demon, looking him over. “Somehow we gotta get them back together.” He muttered to himself again.

****

He missed her like crazy.

Every night this week, his dreams had led him to her, to the spot in the forest where they made love. Dante put her in every position he could think of, reliving that night over and over again. He could feel how tight she’d get whenever he sank himself inside her, hearing her moan and beg for him over and over again, whimpering and screaming his name as she came. Those _yes_ es, _pleases_ and _Dante_ s that fall from her lips was like a song in his ears.

When she was on top of him, riding him like a wild bull like she promised, he couldn’t help but to reach up and cup on of her breasts, toying with her nipple as he filled her fully, hearing her struggle to have yet another orgasm filled the night.

With a growl, he pulled Brittany down and kissed her fiercely, releasing her breast and slipping his hand down between her legs, touching her and gently rubbed it. He swallowed her moan as her body convulsed, and she tore her mouth away so she can scream his name one more time. Then he took over, slowly rolling her over and pounded her, holding her hips down as he slammed inside her, over and over. Her fingers raked his arms and back, making him hiss as she dug her fingers in his back, their mixed moans and growls filling the air.

“Babe-I-“ he started, feeling himself getting closer to shattering.

Brittany nodded as she held onto him, moaning, whimpering, screaming for him as he picked up his speed, whispering _yes_ all over again, encouraging him to finish inside her. When he finally shattered deep inside her, his own body convulsing and shivering as they shattered together, he brushed a hand on her stomach, then gently kissed her.

“Nine months till we meet them,” she said after he pulled back.

And that’s when he woke up, in the room he’d woken up in, in a different body.

Still in the country.

Still far away from his original body.

“I’m comin’ home soon, babe,” Dante whispered in the darkness, sweating and panting. He flipped to his side and looked at her side of the bed that wasn’t empty anymore. It had a body there.

 _Hers_.

“Babe…wha…how….” He asked as she reached up and touched his lips, tracing them.

“You called me,” Brittany answered. He looked down to see a bit of her belly extend, where their child was growing inside her. He also found that she was naked as well, as if she had the same dream he had. “I came so I can see you.”

“How did I…call you?”

“Silly Devil Hunter…” she chucked as she raised herself up on her elbow, her hands trailing down his chest. Leaning forward, Brittany placed a kiss over his heart, where it skipped a beat. “How else would you call me?”

Dante got confused for a moment before it came to him. Looking down at his hand, he slowly opened his hand, staring for a moment before a flicker of red magic appeared in the middle of his palm, turning it into a ember, a candlelight in the darkness. “My…magic?” he said slowly, stumbling over the word. “I’m a-“

She didn’t let him finish as she kissed him again, slowly. “We’ll discuss it tomorrow,” Brittany whispered, stroking his face again. “Tonight…make love to me. One more time.”

He chuckled, pulling her close to him. “We keep making love, babe, and our baby will be here sooner than you think.” Dante murmured, kissing her one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last and final chapter...I struggled with this one, because it just wouldn't come out right, but this time it did, and I'm SO GLAD that it did. The song is from the anime Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad, called Moon on the Water.


End file.
